


Sèididh Ùine - Veil Of Time

by curlsgetdemgurls, julesbeauchamp



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Jamie through the stones, Lallybroch, Modernish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbeauchamp/pseuds/julesbeauchamp
Summary: After spending five years as a combat nurse during WWII, Claire Beauchamp decides to make a home in the Scottish Highlands when she finds an ancestral home to renovate.





	1. Sassenach

Strange, the things you remember… Single images and feelings that stay with you down through the years, like that time Claire Beauchamp realized she had never owned a vase. She never lived anywhere long enough to justify such a simple purchase…until now.

Claire had spent the last five years as a combat nurse, healing soldiers at the front, all the while losing her husband and her beloved uncle to the bloody war. Before that, her childhood and upbringing were spent all over the world with her Uncle Lambert, digging on archeological sites. She had married Frank Randall at only nineteen and they had been happy…until the war tore them apart and left her a young widow.

Now, six months after the end of the war, she took her uncle’s inheritance and moved to Scotland to start anew and to find a home…away from pain and heartbreak with sole company, the soothing sounds of the wind and the music of the Highlands.

Claire stared through the glass at the general store window, in the little town of Inverness, gazing at a small vase. It was dark blue, the colour resembling the thick wool coat she was wearing, which kept her warm on the cold October afternoon. After a long time of going back and forth in her head, she decided to walk in the shop and buy the vase.

“Good’ay ma’am” Came a voice behind the counter, belonging to an elderly woman with the kindest smile. “Tis’ a cold afternoon, aye?”

Claire nodded and smiled “Hello, yes it is indeed.”

“Och, a Sassenach,” The lady raised her eyebrows in amusement. “And what might ye be doing around here, lass?”

“I’ve bought a house in the Highlands, I’m on my way there but I decided to stop for the night before I continue on the road tomorrow.” Claire pointed over towards the window, “I saw the vase in your shop window, I would very much like to buy it.”

“Welcome then, I’m Isla Carmichael, owner of this wee shop” The lady got up from her stool and walked over to the display, grabbing the vase and her kind smile never left her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Claire smiled in return “I’m Claire, by the way.”

“Weel Claire, here’s the wee vase for ye” Isla walked back over to the counter. “Consider it a welcome present, aye? It’s no’ much but here in Scotland, we like to offer a wee somethin’ to people who decide to live wi’ us.”

Claire was touched by such kindness and didn’t know what to do or say other that would feel like enough so she simply responded, “That is very kind of you, Mrs Carmichael. Truly.”

“My own pleasure, dear.” Isla wrapped the vase carefully in some old newspaper. “Now tell me, why the Highlands? I’m curious, ken.”

Claire smiled, amused and walked over to her, “Well, after the war ended, I went back to London but the sight of the city reminded me of the atrocities of the event and I had to leave.” She watched Isla carefully tape up the vase, “I came to the Highlands once, I was about sixteen and I remember the feeling of utter peace I experienced…I just thought it would be a good idea to come here and make it my home.”

“Tis’ a verra good idea, lass. We have lived through a tragedy that went on for far too long. This is a peaceful place, I’m sure ye’ll find yer home here and ye picked a bony time to arrive, just nigh on Samhain.” She pulled out a small paper bag, tucking the vase inside.

“I take it that’s Gaelic for Halloween?”

“Aye, tis’ but mind ye, ghosts are freed on the feast days and they’ll be wonderin’ about free to do good or ill, as they please.” Isla winked.

“What would Halloween –  _Samhain_  – be without a good ghost story?” Claire smiled.

“Oh we have those for sure! There is a circle of standing stones on a hill just outside the village called Craigh Na Dun,  _a fairy hill_  like says the legend, ken.” Isla’s mouth curled up into a smirk, “Ye should go visit when ye have the time, tis’ a beautiful place.”

Claire thought for a second, absently leaning against the counter, “I’ve heard that name before, my uncle told me about it briefly but it was a long time ago… I’ll make sure to visit”

Isla handed Claire the package and smiled warmly “Again, welcome to the Highlands Claire. I ken ye will find whatever you are looking for here and I hope ye’ll come and visit me soon again.”

“I promise I will, thank you, Mrs Carmichael.” Claire took the vase and smiled before taking her leave. Making her way back to the little bed and breakfast she had rented for the night, she couldn’t help but think about what Isla had said about the ghosts roaming free. Oddly enough, there was something reassuring at the thought – after all, her only company were ghosts: the ones of her parents, Frank and her uncle, always present next to her, like a comfort in her lonely life.

That evening, as Claire was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, applying a thick layer of moisturizer to her ivory skin, she had no idea she was being watched by the ghost of a fiery red-headed highlander. 

_______

Claire checked out of the bed and breakfast in the early morning – it was so early that it was still dark outside – and took the road towards her new home, her new life.

On the way, she decided to take a detour and visit the circle of stones Mrs Carmichael had told her about. She had spent the evening thinking about them and what Lamb had said a long time ago.

> _“People tend to disappear around those parts, never to be found or return again. It’s quite the mystery my dear and it has been going on for years.” Lamb explained seriously, his round glasses on the bridge of his nose._
> 
> _“You said the Highlands are full of legends and myths, this must be just another one, isn’t it?” Claire asked, intrigued. “I don’t believe this is some kind of fairy hill.” Quite the pragmatic, the young girl didn’t easily believe things she hadn’t seen with her own eyes. “We should go and visit the circle!”_
> 
> _“Yes, indeed! Next time we will come to Scotland, we will do so Claire bear and we will find out exactly what is happening on top of that hill and hopefully we won’t disappear” Lamb smirked, making his niece laugh._

It was Lamb’s voice that she heard repeating those words back to her as she climbed up the hill. The air was crisp and there was no one else around, save a small animal or two.

Even in the dark, the standing stones were hard to miss, so tall as they were.

“Fairy hills,” Claire muttered aloud, her eyes taking in her surroundings. The wind was still, there wasn’t a breath of movement as she finally reached the peak. She walked towards one of the stones, arm outstretched before her — something was pulling her towards it, it was so strong and beyond her control.

As she approached the largest stone standing in the middle of the circle, a huge gust of wind blew, making her woollen scarf fly up in her face and bringing her out of her trance “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” she sighed, pulling the fabric away.

With her view not obstructed, she small the faint glow of lights approaching and figured it must be the Druids Mrs Carmichael had told her about, coming to the stones to celebrate Samhain. Claire rushed to find a spot where she was unseen, eager to watch.

The women gathered there, a few at a time and when it appeared that everyone had arrived, they formed a circle. Claire watched in amazement as the women, dressed in white, began to dance – lifting globes of light high into the air and spinning in a particular formation.

She felt a chill along her spine, watching them – she felt like a voyeur, who shouldn’t be observing but she didn’t move. And as the sun rose above the hill, cresting just above the stones, the women came together in the middle of the circle, holding their lights.

The women didn’t linger, they left quite quickly after their dance was over… Gone to return to their normal lives. Claire poked her head above the bush she was hiding behind and saw no one.

She abandoned the stones, instead focusing on the small blue forget-me-nots just on the outside of the circle that caught her eyes. She bent to pick as many as she could hold, they were perfect for her newly purchased vase.

“Claire,” a distant voice echoed off the stones.

She turned around to see who was calling out to her but saw no one. “Odd,” she whispered just under her breath. Chills crept along her skin and she had a strange feeling that she was being watched — _by whom, she wondered_

With enough forget-me-nots to fill several vases, Claire walked back down to the bottom of the hill, taking one final looking at Craig Na Dun.

“I didn’t disappear, Lamb.” She sighed, longing to talk with her uncle just one last time.

_______

The rest of the drive was enjoyed with jazz music loudly playing on the radio and Claire fascinated by the sight around her. She had travelled all around the world but something about the Highlands was different, she felt something she hadn’t felt in a long while…peace. 

Stopping the car in front of the newly acquired estate, Claire got out and paused in front of the house – it would need renovations for sure but she was looking forward to the task, imagining what it might look like once everything would be done.

“A wee big for you alone, Beauchamp but we’ll manage.” She mumbled to herself with a smile and took her suitcases from the car trunk before going inside. The first time she had visited, she fell in love with the outside _– looking like an 18th century painting untouched by the years –_ but when she had stepped inside, her heart flipped. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home and she knew it right away. There was something oddly comforting about the place as if she had been there before  _– probably in a previous life, she had thought –_ and that’s why she decided to buy it with the money she inherited from Lambert.

After depositing her suitcases in the hall, Claire delicately took the drapes off every piece of furniture, sneezing at the dust coming off and unwrapped her vase before placing it on the fireplace, along with the forget-me-nots she had picked up earlier. Taking a step back, she admired her work and smiled, pleased with herself.

The estate was called  _Lallybroch_ , Gaelic for ‘lazy tower’, Claire laughed at the thought of a home being called lazy. But as she looked around the room, she could sense it. Not the laziness perhaps but the slowness of the time, when people weren’t distracted by trivial things and cherished family above all.

Claire dusted off her dark blue dungarees and picked up her suitcase and went in search of her new bedroom.

She peeked into a few of the rooms  _– it really was quite a large house –_  but decided on the biggest one at the end of the hall upstairs. The walls were covered in dishevelled blue wallpaper and there was a huge fireplace just opposite the bed. Claire would need new sheets and bits and pieces but all that could wait.

Falling into the mattress, Claire covered her face with her hands, sighing, her body exhausted.

“Welcome home, Beauchamp.” Claire drifted off to sleep, not caring that it was the middle of the day. Tomorrow she would properly start her new life here at Lallybroch.

_______

Soon a month passed by with Claire hardly noticing much of anything besides the renovations on her home. She developed a routine of getting up at dawn, woken up by the rooster singing – and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she had a piece of toast drenched with butter along with a warm tea.   
She liked to take the first hour of the morning for herself, walking outside the house– making plans to grow a vegetable garden and to get a couple of more hens to have fresh eggs every day.

Claire was outside, tending to her wee herbs, enjoying the sunshine of the day – a rare but pleasant occurrence for Scotland – she needed a break from lifting and rearranging heavy furniture. As she tended to particularly stubborn roots, she heard footsteps behind her  _– maybe it was the electrician, finally, come to install lighting in the kitchen._

“Hello!” She called out, “I’ll be with you in just a minute.” Claire tugged until the root came free, a cloud of dirt bursting from the ground and onto her trousers.

“Who are ye?” Came a very deep and very Scottish voice, his highland lilt unmistakable.

Claire stood to her feet and turned to face the Scottish man. “I’m Claire…” she looked him up and down – he was dressed in a full highland kit. Sword in hand, white flowy shirt and a bloody kilt to boot. She knew people around these parts were partial to wearing kilts most days but something about him struck her as odd. Perhaps it was his wide-eyed gaze as he looked over at the house as if he knew it somehow.

“This is my house. Are you the electrician?” She put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. The man didn’t have a car, he appeared to have arrived at her house on foot and from the state of him, he was also wounded.

“Sir?” Claire walked forward and as she approached the man, reaching to touch his arm, he jerked back, his eyes now refocusing on her. “Are you alright?”

“What are ye doin’ here? Where’s Jenny?” The man moved around her, heading into the house.

“Excuse me!” She followed him, “What do you think you’re doing, you can’t just go bursting into other people’s home uninvited.”

“Janet?!” The scot called, walking through the house and not listening to a single word Claire had to say. Stopping suddenly, he took in his surroundings and frowned.

“There is no Janet here,” Claire said firmly, stepping in front of him. “Now if you don’t mind, get out of my bloody house before I call the police.”

“Dinna tell me what I have to do, ye Sassenach.” He was visibly upset, about what, Claire wondered,

“You’re hurt,” Claire pointed at his shoulder and the expression on his face was a good indication that indeed, he was, and badly.

“Aye,” The man touched his shoulder, wincing at the pain, “But I need to find my family, I dinna have time for this.” He tried to move towards the door but Claire put both her hands to his chest, pushing against him with all her might to stop him. 

“You’re not going anywhere until I fix that shoulder, you must be in considerable pain.” 

The man groaned but stood still, his eyes blazing with a desire to be anywhere but here. “I can tell that you have a pressing matter to attend to but please, sit down and let me help you first.”

Claire made Jamie sit on the kitchen counter, as she still didn’t have any chairs that were suitable for sitting. She pulled out her small medical kit, assessing what she would need.

“Can I ask ye a question?” The man said.

“Of course.” 

He cleared his throat, “Why are ye wearing men’s breeks? Did yer husband give them to ye?”

Claire looked down at her tweed trousers, “No. They’re not my husband’s, they’re mine” She met his gaze, “Besides… I don’t have a husband.” He gave her an odd look, “You’re the one wearing a skirt.”

He laughed, looking down at his tartan clad thighs, “Aye, I suppose I canna be sayin’ much then.”

“I’ll need you to take off your shirt so I can see how bad the damage is.” She motioned towards his chest and the man looked down his chin.

“I canna go taking off my clothes in front of a lady, I dinna want to ruin yer reputation.” He blushed, “What if my family comes home, they would think ye were tryin’ to bed me!”

Claire couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous statement. “I’m a nurse” His eyes went wide at the statement and drifted across her breasts and Claire rolled her eyes “Not a wet nurse!”

“Och, of course, no’.” He shook his head, smiling as he reached behind him and pulled off his shirt, only groaning slightly at the pain of doing so.

Claire gingerly touched his shoulder, seeing the gaping bullet wound, festering with blood. She took a deep breath, “I’m afraid you have a bullet stuck somewhere in there and I’ll need to take it out.”

“Aye, that’ll be from the redcoats’ pistols.” He said so matter of factly, it threw her off guard.

“Yes… of course.” She wondered just exactly where this man had come from and why he had been shot in the first place. “Well, I can’t take the bullet out with you sitting on the counter, you’ll need to lie down on the couch.”

“Yer the nurse,” he put both his feet to the ground, which were only a few inches away, he was really very large. He walked into the living room and Claire noticed that he seemed to know exactly where to go. When she’d told him to go into the kitchen because that’s where her medical kit was, he had been the one to lead the way… not her.

Saving that information for later when she could properly think, Claire followed the man, holding her kit in her hands. He laid on his stomach, shoulder exposed to her. She gasped at the sight of his back – ribbons of scars covered the entire expanse of his flesh.

“Och, sorry Sassenach.” The man flinched and tried to shield himself from her but she put her hand out on the small of his back.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” she ran her finger lightly against one particularly deep cut and he held his breath. “It clearly wasn’t your fault.”

“That’s where yer wrong, ‘twas my fault. ‘Twas my fault for a lot of things,” the man turned his head to the side, away from Claire’s gaze.

She turned her attention back to his shoulder, “I don’t have anything that will dull the pain, so you’ll just have to grit your teeth.”

The scot didn’t seem to listen to her, he was too busy looking around the room, a confused expression on his face.

Claire muttered something under her breath about ‘bloody scots’ and reached for her sanitized tweezers. “I’m going to dig for the bullet now.” She told him, even though she was sure he wasn’t listening.

The man barely budged when she extracted the small round bullet from his shoulder, it was rather odd looking – so unlike typical bullets, you saw today. It was simple enough to clean and bandage the wound. The man did cry out when she plunged a needle full of penicillin near the fleshy part of his arse.

“What was that for?!” He turned his head to look back at her.

“So you don’t get an infection.” Claire cleaned up the mess she’d made and packed everything away in her kit.

“I dinna ken what an infection is, Sassenach.” The man groaned, sitting up on the couch. “But yer wee needle surely wasna called for.”

“It most certainly was,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “Now. You’ll tell me just exactly how and why you’re here.”

The man looked down at his feet, clad in authentic looking 18th-century boots. “I was escapin’ the redcoats’ ye ken. Runnin’ away.”

“From what?” Claire asked, worry spreading through her as she feared that this man could be dangerous.

“I have a price on my head, Sassenach.” He met her gaze, “But I didna do what I’m accused of, dinna be scarit of me.” The man reached out to take Claire’s hand and held it lightly in his. “I ran up a hill, towards the standing stones –”

“On Craigh Na Dun? I was there about a month ago,” Claire like the feeling of his hand in hers, their largeness and the feel of his rough skin against the smoothness of hers.

“‘Twas just the other day when I was there, I must have bumped my head or fallen from the pain of the gunshot.” He brought his other hand up to his head, running his fingers through his red curly hair.

“When I woke up, I couldna find my men anywhere, I searched for most of the day but couldna find a single trace. That’s why I decided to come here… come home.” He looked around the room.

“Home? This is your home?” Claire pulled her hand out of his and she thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. “But the realtor informed me that no one has lived in this house since 1878.”

The man stood from the couch, giving her a strange look, almost amused. “1878? Are ye daft, Sassenach. ‘Tis but the year of our Lord 1743.”

Claire rose to stand, clearly, the man had bumped his head quite badly “No, it most certainly is not. The year is 1946.”

“Ye are daft. It canna be,” he moved towards the kitchen and Claire followed.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“I need to find my family, something isna right for them no’ to be here.” He grabbed his torn and bloody shirt, pulling it on. “I thank ye, Sassenach for fixin’ my shoulder but I must leave.”

He hurried out of the room, his hand on the hilt of his sword, his kilt flapping behind him. “Well, what’s your name? In case anyone comes around her asking for you?”

The man paused in the doorway, “My name is James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

“Claire Beauchamp.” She replied and with a nod of his head, Jamie left.


	2. Dreams

_Jamie had no idea how long he’d been running from the redcoats, but it was the least of his worries as he receded further and further into the woods. He needed to get away, as quickly as possible before they caught him and most likely hang him before sunset. He ran, he had no idea for how long and even forgot the pain in his shoulder – he simply needed to get away._

_There was something pulling him towards Craig Na Dun – the fairy hill – a soft voice, like a siren call too powerful to resist and the red-headed scot couldn’t control himself. His head was spinning, the sound of pistols coming closer and closer. Without hesitation, Jamie touched the middle stone and everything turned pitch black._

_He was dead. However, his arm throbbed painfully, which he thought odd in the circumstances. While he placed considerable trust in the understanding and mercy of his Creator, he harboured that residue of elemental guilt that made all men fear the chance of hell. Still, all he had ever heard of hell made him think it unlikely that the torments reserved for its luckless inhabitants could be restricted to a sore arm.  
_

_On the other hand, this couldn’t be heaven, on several counts. For one, he didn’t deserve it. For another, it didn’t look it. And for a third, he doubted that the rewards of the blessed included a broken arm, any more than those of the damned._

_The sun was gone and so was the sound of pistols. He was surprised that the redcoats hadn’t found him… taken him away to prison. Jamie sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings and was shocked to find that he was still on top of Craig Na Dun… laying by the tall stone. His head was pounding and he felt like he was about to be sick but nothing compared to the sensation in his arm – as if someone had tried to pull it off him._

_Moving to his feet, he quickly looked around and saw lights in the far off distance, that was where he would head first. He needed to go back to Lallybroch, find his family and make sure they were okay._

_It took him about two days to reach his destination, vision blurred by the pain in his arm and his stomach growling for the slightest bit of food._

_He crossed through the trees, behind roads and houses, still fearful that the redcoats would be lurking, waiting to catch him. When he finally saw it – home, he almost burst into tears. His family would be waiting for him, so he put one shaky foot in front of the other and crossed through the arch._

____

“Well, what’s your name? In case anyone comes around here asking for you?” The woman stood in the centre of the room. She truly was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

Jamie paused in the doorway, “My name is James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

“Claire Beauchamp.” She replied and with a nod of his head, Jamie left.

“Wait!” Claire shouted but the scot didn’t turn to look back at her and disappeared.

Jamie started to run, well… as fast as his sore legs would let him. The woman had said they were in the year nineteen hundred and forty-six which would be impossible, surely she wasn’t alright in the head.

He made his way to the road that led out from Lallybroch – unaware that the sassenach was following him –  but it wasn’t dirt… it was a dark hard something that was lining the road. Jamie put his foot on the dark stuff and found that it held his weight well, so he started walking, trying to come up with a plan on where to go – what to do.

As he approached a bend in the road, he noticed a house that hadn’t been there before… and another house close by.  _When did these get built? And where the hell was Jenny?!_

He had such an odd feeling, that perhaps what the sassenach had said  _– about the year –_  was right, or maybe he really had died and was stuck in purgatory.

Just as he turned back to look where Lallybroch stood he saw a big metallic device coming towards him and froze. The metallic device made a screeching sound and moved around him, standing in the middle of the road. The man in the device said a few words that Jamie had never heard before but by his tone, he knew they weren’t very nice.

“Jamie!” He heard his name and now saw that woman from earlier, running up the road to him. She was breathless and her hair was a mess of curls framing her face but most of all, she looked angry  _– verra angry._  “You almost got killed! You bloody idiot!”

He was shocked – he had never heard a lady speak like this before and simply blinked like an idiot.

“Where do you think you’re going running like this?! You’re hurt and you look like absolute filth, you’re coming with me.”

“Leave me be, woman.” Jamie started to walk again – as much as he was intrigued by the sassenach and her odd clothing, he needed to find Jenny. The woman put her hand around his arm and he winced, “Ifrinn!”

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” she muttered, “I’m so sorry, I forgot it was that arm.” The sassenach pulled back her hand and Jamie turned to her.

“If I come back wi’ ye… will ye promise to leave me alone once I clean up? I need to find my family.” Jamie saw that the woman was thinking this over, he could read her face like an open book.

“I promise but for now, you’ll come with me back to the house,” The sassenach grabbed his hand tightly and started to walk with him. She was not very tall but she was strong and Jamie couldn’t help but drift his glare towards her arse tightly held by her breeks.

“Did you not hear that car coming towards you?” The Sassenach said as they made their way back to Lallybroch.

“Car?” He said the word she had used and it took a moment for his mind to make the connection with that big metallic device. “Och! Ye mean that metallic thing, I didna ken it was called a car.”

Claire stopped and looked back at him, her eyebrows raised, “What? You must have really hit that head of yours hard…” She slid her arm around his and kept walking. He had to admit to himself that when she touched him… he felt so alive, like nothing he had felt before – there was also something so familiar about her, something he couldn’t explain but that made him feel safe immediately and her voice…no it couldn’t be. 

He was young, he knew that. And he only kissed a few lasses but God, did he want to kiss this one. She was kind and she healed his wounds. The lass also had a mouth on her and he found that he liked her feistiness. They made their way back to Lallybroch – it only took a few minutes, Jamie didn’t exactly make it very far with his body being so worn.

“Are you hungry?” Claire asked as she made him sit down at the kitchen table.

“Ravenous.” He smiled up at her and his stomach made a very loud and unattractive groan.

Claire looked at him amused and smiled “I’m not much of a cook but I might have some things for you to eat” Looking into her little fridge, Claire prepared him a plate with cheese, bread and some cold meat before putting it on the table in front of him. She turned to serve him a glass of water and in no time, the scot had swallowed all the food.

> _“You’re not exactly like the other men I’ve seen.” Claire smiled, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder._
> 
> _“What kind of men are those, Sassenach?” He pushed his chair back and grabbed her hands, pulling her to sit on his lap._
> 
> _“Definitely not as muscular,” she sighed and he brought her hands to his thighs and moved them up under his kilt and she felt just how fine one particular muscle really was. His cock twitched at the touch of her cold wee hands and that was all it took for him to push against her and bring them both down to the floor._
> 
> _Claire cried out as he entered her, wasting no time in foreplay, he wanted her now and he would have her._
> 
> _Soon she was arching her back off the tiled floor and wrapping her legs around his waist, begging for him to enter her deeper._
> 
> _“Sassenach,” the large scot kissed her lips, tasting of salt and the earth. He thrust into her, almost growling against her._
> 
> _It didn’t take long, Claire was panting from his touch and her head was spinning on its axis. “Christ!” She moaned, pressing her hands on his arse._
> 
> _“No,” he kissed her jaw, “‘Tis only me, Sassenach.” He laughed, licking along her neck and rolled his hips into her once again._
> 
> _The cold of the tile underneath her skin was a stark contrast to the heat of his body. As the man said something strange in another language he stilled above her and Claire lay there, her body shaking with the pleasure of having him inside her._

“Jamie,” she said, “Hello, are you listening to me?” Claire waved her hand in front of Jamie’s face and he shook his head to clear it of the fantasy he had just imagined.

“Och, sorry lass. I was… distracted,” his eyes fell over her body and he blushed, heat rising up to his cheeks.

“I said do you want any more to eat?” The Sassenach looked at him strangely and he shook his head. What he really wanted to eat was a bite out of her but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

The scot simply nodded and watched her prepare another plate. “Ye said tis’ 1946?”

“Yes it is, you must have bumped your head really badly, God. Do you have a headache? Or do you feel sick?”

“Nay, I’m fine” He mumbled, engulfing his food. He still felt the heat on his cheeks from what he had just imagined doing with the Sassenach on the very kitchen floor his eyes were now staring at.  

“Do you want to take a bath? I’m sorry to say this but you reek,” Claire turned her nose up at him and Jamie took a deep whiff of himself.

“Christ, I suppose I do,” He set his fork down on the plate, “Do ye have any soap and maybe a bucket to wash?”

“A bucket? There’s a bath upstairs, just had it installed a week ago.” She smiled and started to clean up his plate.

_A bath upstairs? How would that work, did you haul up the water and slosh it out the window once ye were done?_

“Uh, sure then. A bath… upstairs.” He was interested to see just how this bath worked.

“Let me show you and give you a towel.” Quickly cleaning up the table, Claire lead the man upstairs – something her rational mind would have never done but somehow, the scot felt familiar and she wasn’t afraid of him, quite the contrary.

Jamie followed her and studied his surroundings carefully – Lallybroch, his home and yet, it didn’t look anything like the last time he was here and most importantly, the only inhabitant was a curly headed sassenach and not his sister.

“Here’s the bathroom,” the curly wig turned back to him and waited for him to enter the small bathroom. It looked very different to what he knew it to be… a wee bairn’s room, but not anymore. He walked inside the room and there was a huge basin with handles and such coming out of the top. And to his side there was another basin, only smaller and a mirror hanging above it.

“I’ll go get you the towel from the linen closet,” She smiled and left the room only to come back with the largest fluffy ‘towel’ he had ever seen.

“Tis’ soft” He said touching it and smiled softly. “Thank ye, sassenach. Truly”

The sassenach’s mouth curled up into the kindest smile and she touched his good arm “Don’t thank me, just enjoy your bath.” She turned to leave and Jamie looked back at the basin, unsure of where you got the water.

“Where does the water come from? Do I need to go outside to the stream and get it?”

The Sassenach chuckled and shook her head “I’m sorry,” she smiled, “I - here, let me show you.” She walked forwards and turned one of the sticks on the basin and Jamie stared in amazement as a rush of water flowed out.

“Christ! Running water here this whole time,” he ran his hand under the water and found that it was warm, “And hot too.” He met the woman’s eyes and saw amusement and a curiosity staring back. If it was true… if it was 1946, he would need all the help he could get.

“I’ll leave you to it, now.” Claire left the towel on the stool and handed him some vanilla scented soap before disappearing from the bathroom. 

The tall Scot stripped off his dirty clothes, as best as he could with his hurt arm and kneeled down to feel the warm water, “Ah dhia…”

“I forgot to give you a cloth,” Claire exclaimed, walking back inside the bathroom and made wide eyes before turning around quickly “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! I’ll just…put it here.” Slowly, she left the cloth by the sink and walked out again, closing the door behind herself.

Jamie blushed fiercely and prayed that the sassenach hadna seen more than just his bare arse. He retrieved the cloth and promptly shut the door to the room. If he was being truthful… Jamie wished she had seen more and he hoped she had liked it.

“Christ man, get yer mind out of the gutter.” Jamie cursed himself and stepped into the bath, one foot at a time and sighed as the warm water enveloped him – the tub wasn’t perfectly fit for a 6ft4 man but it was enough to relax him. He knew where he was, no matter what the sassenach had said about the year and he needed to find his sister. He wondered why Claire was in this big house alone, but not only that – there was something about her that made him want to know every single detail of her life, what she liked, what she was afraid of, if she was in love…She was so familiar, like the vision he had in his dreams sometimes.

He didn’t want to but after a while, Jamie got out of the bath, his skin still steaming from the hot water. He decided he would need to have one of those again soon. Wrapping the soft towel around his waist, Jamie brushed his wet hair back against his forehead and opened the door into the hallway. Without even realizing it, he was walking towards the Laird’s room.

> _And he opened the door to reveal the Sassenach lying naked on the bed, “Jamie…” He walked forward, letting the kilt drop to the floor and crawled onto the bed where Claire was waiting._
> 
> _“Mmm, you’re still wet.” Claire moaned and moved her fingers along his chest, scratching her nails against his nipples and making him squirm._
> 
> _“Sassenach, I need ye.” He positioned his legs between her body and slid his hands along her sides, cherishing the feeling of her skin against his. The curve of her stomach, the valley between her breasts and the warmth that was coming from between her legs. Slowly he angled himself between her thighs, holding one up and out to the side as he slid his cock inside of her._
> 
> _“Jamie!” Claire moaned, “Oh God!”_

“Jamie,” She whispered and he blinked quickly. The sassenach was standing in the middle of the room, her bare backside to him, holding a shift in her hands. Jamie blushed and made to leave, embarrassed that he was seeing this much of the woman… and that she was letting him see.

But something kept him frozen in the spot in the doorway, so he watched as the woman turned around and held his gaze. His eyes drifted along her body and stopped over her breasts and between her thighs. Jamie’s breath hitched as the fabric of her shift fell loosely over her body. It wasna like any type of shift he had ever seen on a lass. It was a soft pink with lace bits and was very low on her chest.

“Sorry,” he muttered and looked down at his feet but gasped when he saw that the consequence of watching the sassenach like this had given him a cockstand which was pressing against the towel.

The woman stifled a laugh and waved, “Do you need help finding your room?.”

Jamie covered his hands over himself and nodded, worried that he was unable to speak from pure astonishment at the woman standing before him. She walked towards him and as she passed him through the door he felt a chill down his spine.

Together they walked down the hall a few doors down, to what had been Jenny’s room. He looked inside and saw that all of Jenny’s belongings were not there. “‘Tis a lovely room,” he smiled briefly and entered inside.

“Rest, you need it. We’ll talk more tomorrow,” Claire said with a smile. “And be careful with that shoulder’

“Aye, I will lass. Thank ye again for yer kindness.” He returned the smile.

As soon as he had closed the door, he slid down and sat on the floor, as tears spilled over his cheeks. He was overcome with emotions – exhaustion, arousal and most overwhelming of all was loss.


	3. The Attic

Claire wasn’t sure but it sounded an awful lot like the large scot was crying on the other side of the door. she hesitated with her hand on the doorknob but thought it best to let him have time to himself. It was only this morning that he had come to her home and she had bandaged his arm – it felt like a lifetime ago. She knew all too well the aftermath of what a world war could do to a person, and the scot probably needed some time to adjust and realise it was all over, for good.

Laying in her bed, the image of the scot wouldn’t leave her – his copper hair, his strong jaw, his deep blue eyes…

Earlier as she touched his arm, she felt the muscles quiver underneath, felt how strong he truly was. And his hands… their calluses. Claire pushed back the sheet from her body, letting her hand glide gently down her body. It had been so long – so long since she had felt the touch of another man. So long since she had felt,  _period_.

It was his hands – the scot’s – that she pictured touching her as she moved her hand to cup her breasts. First a light touch, gentle, barely grazing her nipples with her fingertips. She began to rub her thighs together, her arousal building deep in the pit of her stomach. Claire pulled aside the fabric of her shift and brushed her nail against her hardened nipple, clenching her thighs and moaning.

She imagined it was his fingers that were now sliding down over her stomach and stroking her pubic bone. Craving it, she arched her back off the bed, eager for him to touch her, to please her –  _satisfy her._

“Oh,” she whispered and she slid her fingers over her slit, which was still wet from seeing the man naked earlier in the bathroom. Claire didn’t know what possessed her to let him see her naked… undressed there in the middle of her room. But it was his eyes she focused on, their deep blue as she moved one finger slowly in and out of her. With her other hand, she grabbed the sheets, twisting them on the bed. “Jamie,” she muttered and her head began to spin as she whispered his name –  _so foreign yet familiar on her lips._

It felt like it hadn’t been the first time she’d uttered his name like this, writhing in pleasure on the bed, her body sweating. With a few more hard thrust from her fingers, she lay there, panting and imagining what the large red-headed scot would feel like inside of her.  
  
**********

When Jamie woke up…he thought he had dreamt it all until the comfort of the bed he was sleeping in brought him back to reality. The pain speared in his arm and his head was pounding but at least his surroundings smelled of vanilla and the sheets were the softest he had ever slept in – it was a nice change from his nights outdoors, laying on wet grass or rocks. 

Hearing noises outside, he decided to get up and see for himself what was going on, the sight of the Sassenach picking up fresh eggs simply made him smile. She wasn’t in the shift he saw her in last night, she had her breeks back on and he wondered when women had stopped wearing dresses during the day.

“Sorcha,” He mumbled, watching her and memorising everything about her – her curls, dark in the wavy spots with bits of auburn when the sun touched it, her ivory skin glowing and simply the way she gracefully moved.

Claire’s head turned towards him and he feared that she’d heard him call her by her name in Gaelic. She wouldn’t understand it anyway, he could pass it off as a sneeze. She smiled and waved her hand at him, “Good morning, Mr Fraser.”

“Did you sleep well?” She walked over to him, holding a basket full of eggs.

Jamie ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up funny in certain places, “Aye, best night of sleep I’ve had in a long time. The mattress,” he whistled, “I dinna want to ever leave.” He blushed at what he had just implied. While it was true he didn’t want to leave Lallybroch, he had to find his sister. He also didn’t really want to leave the Sassenach but he would keep that bit of information just to himself.

“I’m glad to hear you had a good night of sleep” She smiled warmly “Do you like omelettes? Or any other way you like your eggs? I can make you a full English breakfast too.”

“I’ll eat whatever ye give me, sassenach.” He smiled and reached out to take the basket full of eggs from Claire.

“Alright then, come inside soldier.”

Jamie followed her back into the house and he absently wondered why she had called him a soldier. He had been a warrior or at least he was training to be one before he ended up… well, wherever he was now – he knew where he was…he just didn’t recognize it and he didn’t know what else he could do but stay with the sassenach and wait.

Now that he had slept and his arm wasn’t hurting him as badly as it had been, Jamie took a good look around the house. It was eerie how similar things felt. He backtracked in his mind and realized that he had last been at Lallybroch three years ago – plenty of time for Jenny to have left and someone new to move in. But Jenny wouldn’t leave her home, she wouldn’t leave the one place that Jamie knew she would always be, waiting for him. There was also these odds objets laying around the kitchen he had never seen until now. 

“Um, who did ye say lived here before?” He asked curiously as he sat down at the table in the kitchen.

“Well I don’t know the previous owners,” Claire turned to grab a few eggs, “as I said, no one’s lived here since 1878. I only bought the place after the war ended, to get away from all the destruction. It seems like the Highlands were the only place left untouched by those atrocities.”

“And ye’re alone then?” Jamie asked softly.

He looked up at Claire and saw a sadness in her eyes, “I’m sorry, I didna mean to say anything that would make ye upset.”

She looked over at him, “No, I’m fine. Really,” her smile was warm but with a tinge of something he couldn’t quite place. “I had someone.  _Frank_.” She almost choked on his name, it was something she hadn’t said in months.

“He was your betrothed?” Jamie asked.

“Betrothed?” Claire laughed slightly, “Well, yes. He was my husband but he died in the war in a bombing.”

“Ah, Sassenach.” Jamie stood from the table and went to her and placed his large hand on the small of her back, “I’m sorry, that ye lost him.” 

She was frozen, her eyes focused on the eggs in front of her but her composure wavered and she turned to him, laying her head against his chest. Jamie rubbed his hand over her head and whispered simple nothings – stuff he would usually say to calm down an anxious horse.

Claire didn’t weep but he knew she must needed comfort and he was able to give her that. She pulled her head off his chest and slowly met his stare. They didn’t speak, a silent communication of trust passed through them as he looked into her whisky coloured eyes. He would’ve kissed her, but the eggs started smoking and it got into both of their eyes, making them water.

“Oh fuck!” Claire cursed and turned off the burner, bringing the smoking pan to the sink and under the running water. “I’m sorry, I – I’ll start over.”

Jamie could tell she was flustered and thought maybe she had wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her. “Och, ‘tis nay a bother. Do ye need help maybe?” He started to look around for another pan like she had in her hands and found one hanging up on the wall.

“No, please. I don’t want you to have to cook your own breakfast,” Claire let the sink run over the burnt eggs and walked over to watch as Jamie expertly cracked an egg on the pan. “But maybe I could use some help after all.”

“I didna say I was goin’ to cook the whole thing, just the wee eggs.” He smirked and grabbed the tool he had seen her use to stir the eggs.

Claire watched him attentively but she couldn’t help but smile at his clumsiness. After the war, it took her quite some time to adjust to normal life again and she guessed it was the same for him.

“Tell me more about ye, sassenach, if ye dinna mind of course” Jamie didn’t take his eyes off the pan, being too concentrated on his task to look at her.

“I’m not that interesting, you know.”

“No, I dinna ken, that’s why I’m asking” His mouth curled up into a smile and he finally looked at her – his big blue eyes full of interest.

Claire shrugged, putting the kettle on the stove “Well, I was raised by my uncle after the death of my parents when I was around five and they had an accident…”

“I’m sorry” Jamie interrupted her – his own memory of his mother and brothers’ passing coming back in his mind.

“It was a long time ago” She smiled sadly “My uncle Lambert was an archaeologist, he brought me all over the world with him on his expeditions until I met Frank when I was eighteen – he was one of his acquaintances and he courted me for a little while before he proposed. We had been married for a few months before the war broke and I left to work on the front lines while he stayed in London, I maybe saw him a couple of times during those years and then he died, quickly followed by my uncle”  

Jamie finished with the eggs and divided them up evenly onto the two plates Claire had set out on the table. “So ye maybe are used to bein’ on yer own? Or maybe ye like to be alone?” Claire only stared back.

“I didna mean to offend, ‘tis just… a big house, that’s all.” Jamie cursed himself and sat down at the table.

“No, I don’t mind being on my own. I find that I’m often my own best company,” she laughed and he felt a weight off his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in some way. “Of course, now with you here… I could get used to having you make me breakfast every morning”

Jamie thought he saw her cheeks turn a soft pink but he couldn’t be sure. “I wouldna mind.”

“Now, Jamie.” Claire smiled and sat down at the table, bringing a couple pieces of toasts and the kettle, “Tell me more about yourself, I only know that you had a sister… that lived here, is that right?”

He choked on a bite of his eggs, “Och, she… lived around here.” He coughed, “Her name was Jenny, as ye ken. I havena seen her in nearly three years actually.”

“Was that because of the war? You were enlisted?” Claire asked him, pouring tea into both their cups.

The war? She had mentioned a war several times now and so he thought it best to just go along with the best excuse for his state of confusion. “Aye. Yes, I was… enlisted.” He repeated the word she had used and she nodded, accepting his answer.

“Where did you serve? France? Belgium?” Claire put the mugs on the table and took the bread off the plate.

“Aye, France,” He repeated, watching her.

“I was in Normandy for most of it but I have to admit, even though I remember everything like it was yesterday, it’s still such a blur.”

Jamie reaches for her hand and held it tightly, his thumb lightly stroking it. He didn’t know what she was talking about but he sensed she needed to talk about it, in order to grieve and to move on. “Does it keep ye awake at night?”

“Sometimes, it does. I guess it’s a normal thing, it’s nothing that far yet but I’m sure with time, it will get better” She smiled softly “Being here already made it better, I feel at peace.”

“Aye, the Highlands can do that” Jamie smiled back, knowing full well what she meant. No matter his situation, he wasn’t that afraid because after all, no matter the time,  _he was home._

“You should stay here…at least until you get better and you can track your sister, it shouldn’t be but I guess it’s another matter of war, so many people are still looking for their loved ones”

Jamie wanted to tell her he couldn’t find his sister, at least not in this time, but he was also terrified Claire wouldn’t believe him and throw him away – with nowhere else to go. He should go back to the stones, even if he didn’t know if they would work again if he could go back to 1743. Maybe he would end up in another foreign place, and without Claire to take care of him and protect him from the outside world he didn’t know anything about. So instead, he stayed quiet and simply nodded.

“I’m sure I will find her soon” He smiled sadly, knowing full well he might never see his sister again “But thank ye for letting me stay here, truly.”

“You’re home here,” Claire said, smiling warmly.

Nodding, Jamie’s eyes got shiny with unshed tears “Aye, I am.”

“Well, I don’t really have plans for today except to venture up into the attic and bring down some pieces.” Claire wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled at Jamie.

“Och, I could help ye if ye need me.”

“I think I do need you,”Claire said quietly and stared back at Jamie’s strong gaze and then coughed, feeling quite flustered. “Um, you know with the heavier bits.” She stood abruptly from the table and brought everything to the sink.

Jamie watched the graceful way she moved. He was growing fond of the Sassenach and if nothing came out of this journey beside meeting her… then it would all be worth it, he decided.

“I don’t want to get these clothes all dusty so I’ll just change and meet you on the top floor?” Claire turned to him, eyebrows raised in question.

“Aye, I’ll meet ye there, Sassenach.” Jamie smiled.

**********

Claire rushed to her room and picked out her most comfortable blue linen dungarees and worked on piling her curly mop on top of her head. “I think I do need you,” she muttered to herself, absolutely embarrassed that she had said that to him out loud. “Christ, Beauchamp.”

With a last look in the mirror, Claire decided her appearance would do. For all she knew, Jamie was married and had a family of his own. She hoped he didn’t… but if he did, she didn’t want to come across too eager. As she walked to the top of the house she could hear that he was already there, by the sound of his grunts and Gaelic curses.

“Are you alright?” She asked, now staring at the large scot who was angrily pulling on the door handle to the attic.

“The door willna open, I swear I’ve opened it before.” He said, looking frustrated.

Claire ignored his comment about opening her attic door before and pulled out the key from her pocket, “That’s because it’s locked.” Jamie huffed and took a step back, crossing his arms.

“Locked,” he repeated. “Aye.”

Claire unlocked the door to the attic and made her way inside, closely followed by Jamie. The only light was coming out of the window, highlighting the dust on the various objects in the room.

“What are ye lookin’ for exactly?” Jamie asked, staying close to Claire.

“Um, I’m not entirely sure, the realtor told me there were pieces of furniture left here from a long time ago so I thought I’d just make the place a bit more… homey.” She smiled and stepped over a sheet covered chair.

Jamie nodded and explored the attic, his heart tight with nostalgia – everything here reminded him somehow of his family, of Lallybroch in the 18th century…everything except a painting. He kneeled on the floor and studied it for far too long as Claire came to find him and stood behind him.

“That is a beautiful painting.” She said with a smile. “I wonder who that could have been?”

“Aye” Jamie said softly. The woman on it had red hair similar to his own and looked exactly like his mother but it wasn’t Ellen Fraser. “She has yer eyes, sassenach.” Jamie looked up at Claire and at her whisky coloured eyes. He felt he strangest chill cross down his spine. “Shall we put it up?”

Claire blinked several times, “Oh…” she looked at the painting of the woman, she was very beautiful and it would add charm to the house. “Why not?” She smiled and Jamie rose, pulling off the white sheet that hung on the corner. Claire went back to searching through the attic while Jamie shifted the painting out of the pile of stuff.

She laid her eyes on a dark brown wooden trunk in the far corner and moved towards it. By the looks of it, it hadn’t been opened in many years, the dust settled over it, making her sneeze. Opening it, Claire found a couple of gowns slightly worn out but still in good condition and pulled one out to examine it. “Oh, this is wonderful! It looks like some 18th-century clothing and I guess it might really be. I can’t believe it’s still in this state.”

She heard a sound of boxes crashing to the floor and looked over to see Jamie making his way over to her and the trunk, his face expressionless. “Can I see the dress?” He put his hand out and Claire gave him the thick material.

“You think it has to be from the 18th century right? Or at least around that time,” Claire mused and started digging around in the trunk, searching for more clues. Her hand brushed against something metallic and she pulled it out and looked up at Jamie but she froze. Jamie was silent… but tears slid down his face.

“Oh… Jamie.” Claire dropped the metallic object into her pocket and slowly reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, waiting for his permission to embrace him. He fell to his knees and Claire went with him. She reached for him and he laid his head on her shoulder, silently crying over what could only be his family. Claire didn’t know on what terms Jamie had parted with his sister but he had said it was three years since he last saw her.

The scot leaned back, wiping his hand over his wet cheeks, “I’m sorry, Sassenach. I didna mean to… fall apart like that.”

“No, it’s alright. You miss your family,” she smiled and swiped her thumb across his cheek, feeling the heat radiating through him. Remembering the object she found at the bottom of the trunk, she dipped her hand into her front pocket and pulled out a silver key.

“I found this,” she held it up for Jamie to see and his eyes grew wide, “it was in the trunk with the clothes.”

Jamie took the key from her fingers and viewed it, running his fingers over the grooves. “This key…” he whispered, “it is – was my family’s key to Lallybroch. To this house, Sassenach.”

“Your family?” Claire asked him, “But this key looks practically ancient and what would your family’s key be doing in that trunk. Jamie… where is your family?”

Gripping the key so tight between his fingers it started to hurt, Jamie swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew he would need to tell Claire at some point and even just saying it out loud would confirm his fears. That he wasn’t in his own time.

“They’re in the year 1743… in this very house, Sassenach.” He said with a serious expression.

“Jamie, I don’t know what kind of injuries the war brought you but that’s not possible.”

“I dinna ken what war ye’re talking about, sassenach. I dinna ken anything because I’m not from this time.”

“This time? What are you playing at?” Claire suddenly started to wonder if this man sitting in front of her, whom she had dreamt of was actually insane. She gasped when the scot grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

“Claire! I travelled through the stones… at Craig Na Dun. I travelled into the future from 1743, do ye understand?” Jamie’s voice was desperate.

“No,” Claire said softly, so softly he almost didn’t hear it. “I don’t understand but I believe you.” 


	4. Inverness

Claire tried to make sense of what had just happened in the attic but couldn’t.

_1743_  – Jamie had said he was from the past and she had no reason to believe him but…as much as her rational mind tried to fight against it, deep down, she knew he wasn’t lying. She had thought him to be a soldier, lost after what had been five terrible war years but he was in fact from the 18th century – or maybe she had completely lost her mind, an option she wasn’t dismissing just now.

Jamie had excused himself after a few minutes of Claire blankly staring at the wall while she tried to make sense of it all. He had kindly taken the painting of the red-headed woman downstairs with him. Standing in her garden, Claire took a deep breath to clear her mind. “1743… okay. Alright, it’s possible.” She laughed to herself. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.”

“Sassenach?” Jamie interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see him standing a few feet behind her. “I ken that what I just told ye is a lot to take in and I probably shouldna have even told ye considering I’ll be headin’ back through the stones.”

“You’re going back?” Claire asked, “You shouldn’t travel… no matter where while your arm still hurt.”

“So… ye willna let me go?” The scot smirked.

“No,” Claire crossed her arms in front of her, “You’re under doctor’s orders to heal first and then you can go home, I’ll help you, I promise.”

“Well… do ye think ye can help me get some different clothes? I dinna exactly blend in,” Jamie laughed and pointed down to his muddy boots and kilt covered legs. While Claire enjoyed seeing him in the kilt, he was right, he needed to blend in while he was here.

“We can go into town and get you some new clothes, as well as some groceries.”

“Groceries?” He asked.

“Food, like fruit and bread and anything else you’re hungry for.”

“Ye trade them wi’ something then?”

“Yes, money,” She smirked. “Just leave your sword here so people won’t ask too many questions, I guess the kilt won’t be such a shocker around these parts. I’ll get the keys to the car and we can go.”

“Wait, I will have to get in the wee beast that almost ran over me?”

“Unless you want to walk into town, then yes.”

“I dinna mind walking for days.”

“You’ll think again when you’re carrying heavy grocery bags that I’ll make you carry,” Claire smiled and walked into the house to grab the keys. Little did she know that Jamie had carried 150 pounds of deer over his shoulder with ease, once.

“I thought ye said I had to be mindful of my arm,” Jamie said with a grin when she came back. “I dinna think I can carry things aroun’ and all.”

“Then I’ll tie them to your legs,” Claire joked and unlocked the car and gave him a look to get in the passenger seat. Jamie obliged and looked around, fascinated by the car. “Are we goin’ to Inverness?”

Claire nodded and started the engine, “Yes, indeed.”

Jamie was in awe as they drove through town, he remarked on what looked the same and all that was different. “A lot can change in 200 years I suppose.”

The drive to Inverness wasn’t exactly short and there wasn’t much left to do besides talk and get to know one another. Claire knew that Jamie might still be in shock from his recent… travels so she did most of the talking. She told him about her family and her eccentric childhood growing up with an archaeologist and travelling the world. And a little more information about the recent war times and how it had affected their country.

*********

“I know there’s a small shop just around the corner,” Claire said as she turned down one street. 

“Ah, yes. There it is.” Stepping out of the car, she watched Jamie as he took in the small town around him. No doubt, if he was from 200 years ago… this Inverness would look very different to him.

Jamie would need some new trousers and a new shirt… well, he would need a bit of everything. Together, they walked into the small shop and at the sound of the bell ringing, the store owner greeted them, “Hello dearies! I’m Mrs McCray, please let me know if there is anything at all that I can help ye wi’.” The woman was kind and Claire smiled at her before turning to Jamie.

“Okay, let’s find you some trousers, I don’t exactly know what size you are so we’ll just have to try on a few different sizes.” Claire smiled up at him and then started walking over to the men’s section.

“Uh, Sassenach? Ye keep sayin’ ‘we’ about tryin’ on the breeks… are ye goin’ to come in and help me try them on?” He smiled but still looked a bit confused.

Claire pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, “Christ, of course not! I just um, well I meant that I will help you find them and then you will try them on… by yourself… alone.”

“Oh” Jamie said looking at her, slightly disappointed.

Claire looked at him amused before starting to look for some clothes. Picking up a couple of things, she led him to the changing room and handed him the clothes “Try these on, I don’t know for the size because you’re a big guy and please don’t come out of there naked”

Jamie chuckled and stepped into the cabin before closing the door “Aye, noted. I like my kilt though, sassenach”

Claire smiled and sat down, waiting for him. “And you can keep it, we’re in the Highlands after all. But I think you’ll look very dashing in a pair of trousers”

Jamie walked out a few minutes later and looked at her “What do ye think?”

“Very dashing, indeed” Claire rasped at the sight. God, he was gorgeous. “But uh, you need to close the fly.”

“I dinna ken how to,” He said embarrassed as Claire got up and made her way over to him. In a second, her skilled hands carefully closed the zipper and her eyes met him for a long moment. 

“Thank ye, sassenach.” Jamie’s breath was short and quick, and Claire realized her hands were still holding on to the zipper, and very close to his crotch.

“Sorry,” she muttered, removing her hands, and placing them firmly by her side. Claire took a step back to get a good look at Jamie. “I do like those,” she smiled. Claire handed him a clean simple white button-down shirt, “Here try this on with those trousers, and don’t forget to tuck it in.”

Jamie graciously accepted the shirt and went back to the small changing room. He reappeared, looking incredible. His 18th century clothes were nice, but a bit baggy, and these clothes fit his physique very well.

“Well?” Jamie asked, and then turned to look in the mirror.

“You look like James Stewart,” Claire said with a grin.

“Was he a handsome man?” Jamie asked, confused as who that Stewart guy was.

“I always thought so” Claire stood next to him and fixed his collar “Now, that’s better.” She smiled up at Jamie, and before she let things go any further, she removed her hands and cleared her throat. “Are you hungry? We can go to the pub just around the corner.”

“I’m so hungry, Sassenach, I might just take a bite out of ye,” Jamie smiled, then realizing exactly what he had just implied, he blushed furiously. “Um, yes… I could eat.”

“Do you want different shoes?” Claire asked, and looked down at Jamie’s feet which were clad in his buckled and mud-covered boots.

“Aye, I suppose I do. These breeks are a verra different fit compared to the ones I usually wear.” Jamie said, and together they found a nice pair of black oxfords that fit him perfectly.

“Um, Sassenach, how are we to pay for this? I dinna have any coins,” Jamie said.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it,” Claire said, reaching into her purse as they approached the counter. “You can pay me in heavy lifting and furniture rearranging later.” Claire laughed.

“Aye, I’ll help ye around the house wi’ yer wee furnitures and all” Jamie smiled and followed her.

After Claire paid for the clothes, they made their way to the only pub in town and sat in the booth by the window. Inverness didn’t feel like a town damaged by the war and Claire was glad for the peaceful sight. When their food arrived, she took a bite of her chips, and then looked up at Jamie. “So, tell me about your family? Now that I know what century they’re in.”

“Do ye really believe me then? Ye dinna think I’ve gone mad?”

Claire nodded, “I believe you. Maybe I’m the mad one here but I do. So, your family?” She pointed at him with a chip in her hand.

“Aye…uh, how many generations back?” Jamie smirked.

“Your parents will do,” Claire grinned.

“My Da is a Fraser, his name is Brian,” Jamie started. “And my Mam, Ellen was a Mackenzie before she wed him.” As she listened to Jamie speak, Claire found herself so at ease. After all, she’d always heard that Highlanders were natural born storytellers.

“And your sister, Jenny was it?” she said.

“Aye, my sister Jenny is older than me, stubborn as a rock, tis’ a Fraser trait” he smirked at the memory of his sister. “Hot-headed as weel, and no’ afraid to tell ye when ye’re bein a wee fool.”

“She sounds lovely,” Claire laughed.

“As long as ye dinna contradict her, ye’ll be fine. I think ye two would get along fine,” Jamie smiled sadly. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to see his sister and he knew even if he could, Claire wouldn’t be by his side.

“And do you have other siblings?” Claire asked, taking a bite of her roast. 

Jamie nodded, “Aye, I had an older brother Willie but he died when he was just eleven and then my brother Robert, who died at birth  wi’ my Mam.”

Claire reached her hand across the table, touching Jamie’s arm, “I’m so sorry, Jamie. Truly, I know what it’s like to lose those that you love.” She said sadly.

“Do you have siblings, sassenach?” Jamie turned his hand over and squeeze hers tightly.

“No, I’m an only child. Since I was raised by my uncle and he never married nor had children”

“Do ye feel lonely, Claire?” Jamie continued to hold her hand, she smiled and didn’t pull away.

“Only sometimes, mostly at night or when I want to talk to someone,” Claire looked at their joined hands, and wished that he would never let go. “But you get used to it, being alone and not feeling lonely. Silence isn’t a burden, even if sometimes it’s nice to have someone around just to share it with.”

“I’m sure you cannot wait to go back to your time and to see your family,” Claire didn’t want to think of the moment he would have to leave but she knew it would come nonetheless.

Jamie blinked a few times, registering what she said – he couldn’t help but get lost in the Sassenach’s warm whisky coloured eyes when she spoke. “Oh aye, I do. I just dinna ken when that’ll be. If I’ll ever be able to get back,” he sighed.

“How does it feel to go through? Do you even remember how it was?” Claire’s voice was low even if the pub was almost empty. 

“At first I dinna recall anything but slowly things came back to me, the sensation of falling at high speed like I was fallin’ from a verra high cliff yet at the same time I felt like my body was bein’ shred to pieces and then…the screams…” Jamie looked down as he recalled “I canna forget them”

“It does sound frightening,” Claire said quietly, a shiver running down her spine.

“Aye, it was. That’s part of the reason why I’m maybe no’ so quick to go back.”

“And what’s the other reason why you wouldn’t want to go back?” Claire asked.

Jamie blushed, he couldn’t tell her the truth obviously. “I’ll tell ye that maybe a bit later.”

They finished the rest of their meal in companionable conversation, chatting back and forth about the differences that Jamie found between his century and this one. Claire enjoyed talking with him, and selfishly hoped that he wouldn’t go back, at least not for a while. It had been too long since she felt so connected to anyone – actually, she had never been, not even with Frank. She craved the scot’s touch and the sheer thought of it made her blush furiously.

As they walked back to Claire’s car, Jamie’s hand brushed against her waist as he opened her door for her, like a true gentleman.

“So if you’re willing,” Claire said driving back, “I have a few more pieces of furniture to move around, minding your arm of course. But then later I was thinking we could go on a picnic? You could show me around the area where you grew up… even if it looks a bit different.”

“Sounds like a bonny idea, Sassenach. Will be interestin’ to see what’s changed,” Jamie smiled.

**********

As they drove back to Lallybroch, dark clouds started covering the sky. “I dinna think we’ll be goin’ on that picnic anytime soon,” Jamie said, stepping out of the car and looking up.

Claire sighed, “Doesn’t look like it. Oh well, another time then,” she smiled at him and turned to walk back into the house, but as she reached the top step, Claire heard the crunch of car tires on gravel. Turning to see how had arrived, Claire was shocked to find a police car had driven up to her house.

“What on earth?” Claire said and went to greet the policeman as he got out of his car. “Can I help you sir?”

The policeman looked over at Jamie, who hadn’t gone inside yet, and Claire felt her stomach tighten in knots.

“We got reports of a strange person roaming around this area, I only wanted to come, and ask aroun’ myself,” the man said, and then looked at Jamie. “Are you this woman’s husband?”

Before Claire could interject, Jamie stepped forward, and offered his hand to the policeman, “Aye, I am. I’m Jamie Fraser.” He smiled warmly, “So that makes her my wife, Claire Fraser.” 

Claire had to try and stifle her giggle, “We haven’t seen any strange people around here officer, but if we do, we’ll be sure to give you a call.”

The policeman didn’t look thoroughly convinced, and Claire was so thankful that they had gone that morning to get Jamie some new clothes. “Och, alright then. Thank ye for yer time.” He said, and climbed back into his car, driving off as quickly as he had come.

“Come on then, husband, let’s go inside before it starts raining,” Claire laughed, racing forward as the first drops of rain started to fall.

Jamie followed her quickly and closed the big wooden door behind them. Claire turned her head and smiled, “I will go and take a bath if you don’t mind?”

“Ouch nay, suit yerself sassenach, I’ll find somethin’ to occupy my mind.”

Claire smiled and made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door, she turned on the water and removed her clothes. Laying in the warm water, she remembered Jamie had been in the tub not too long ago and she found the idea of his toned body in the water oddly erotic. Even more so, the thought of him in the bath with her.

Sighing, she let her hand drift lazily across her pale stomach, and slowly over her breasts. Claire was aching with need, a need to be touched, and loved. With Jamie here, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have him inside of her. These thoughts lingered as she explored her body with her own hands.

Just as she let her one finger slide into her most sensitive area, she heard a door downstairs open and close, followed by heavy footsteps on the stairs. Claire reluctantly removed her hand, and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a big towel around her body. She heard Jamie’s door at the end of the hall open and close, so she stepped out into the hall and walked to her room where she dressed in a loose skirt and comfy sweater.

As she was combing her wet hair, she heard a knock on her door. “Come in, Jamie.”

“How’d ye ken it was me?” He laughed as he came into her room. “I uh – I have a wee gift for ye, Sassenach.”

Claire set down her comb on the dresser and turned in her seat to face Jamie. “A gift? Why on earth are you giving me something?

Jamie blushed and kneeled down before her, pulling out a small silver ring from his pocket.

“Um–” Claire stared at the ring, and then at Jamie down on one knee. “What are you doing?” 

“Giving ye a ring I made, for yer kind hospitality. I made it from that key we found upstairs, I wanted ye to have it.” Jamie smiled and held up the ring for Claire to look at. She took it out of his large fingers and rolled it around in her hand. It was quite beautiful, and Jamie had said he made it too.

“Thank you, Jamie. I love it.” Claire knew not to put it on her left hand, even if it was vacant of her former wedding band, so she slid the ring over her right ring finger. 

“Perfect fit,” She smiled, her eyes slowly drifted from the silver jewelry to Jamie’s own saphire colored eyes – the shined like crystal on her. She wanted to kiss him, craved to know what his lips tasted like. Slowly, she closed the distance between them. 

“Aye, it looks bonny on ye.” Jamie smiled proudly as he got up at once. “Goodnight Mistress Beauchamp.” 

Claire looked at him, her cheeks burning from what almost happened, but smile “Goodnight, Jamie” 

Jamie bowed down and left the room in an instant. Claire took a breath and looked at the ring once more, wondering how Jamie perfectly knew the size of her finger…and what would have been if she had kissed him. 


	5. History Lesson

The weather was awful for the next two weeks, preventing Claire and Jamie to venture out for the picnic but things had been done around the house, furniture moved, bits and bobs fixed and it truly started to feel like home for Claire.

Sometimes, she still quite couldn’t believe Jamie was around and sometimes, she wondered if she truly wasn’t completely mad and seeing some ghost but when his hand lightly brushed against her arm or he stood a little too close – his breath caressing against her cheek – she knew he was a real man, of flesh and bone and blood running through his veins…a man she was deeply attracted to. She caught herself more than once watching him, imagining her body pinned against his.

Claire stood in the kitchen, filling a vase with water. As she looked out the window to the rolling green hills, she noticed the sky was a bright blue, with not a cloud in sight. Arranging the freshly picked flowers, Claire wiped her hands on her skirt and went to find Jamie in his room. She knocked gently before opening his door, only to find that Jamie was not in his room.

“Jamie?” She called out as she walked through the halls. Just as she was about to head downstairs and check outside, she heard a Scottish grunt, followed by a few Gaelic words come from the attic.

She climbed up the narrow ladder and popped her head up to see what was going on. “Jamie… what are you doing up here?”

Another grunt, and the sound of a thick skull hitting the short ceiling, and then Jamie appeared holding a picnic basket.

“I saw it up here when we were here last, and I noticed how bonny the weather was today,” he smiled warmly and made his way over to her near the ladder. “Will ye catch it?”

Nodding, Claire reached up one hand and took hold of the basket, then carefully climbed back down the ladder, followed by Jamie who was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Do you want to change first?” She asked, looking at his dusty clothes, “I need to get the food prepared anyway.”

“Och, I suppose these dusty clothes willna do,” Jamie laughed and set off in the direction of his room.

Claire packed almost everything she had in the fridge for their picnic, she knew how much Jamie could eat, and she was feeling a bit peckish herself just now.

Once the picnic was packed, Claire packed the car and waited for Jamie to show up – he had lots of quality but getting dressed fast wasn’t one of them. 

He came down the stairs, still tucking his shirt into his trousers. “You know Jamie, it’s just us, you don’t have to tuck in your shirt every time.”

Jamie looked down at his appearance and deciding that he would indeed like to try the funny clothes with his shirt untucked. “There… better, Sassenach?”

Claire smiled, “Very dashing.” She hit the top of the car roof with the palm of her hand, “Let’s go!”

“Do ye think I can learn how to ride one of these things, sassenach?” Jamie asked as he got inside the vehicle.

Claire nodded and started the engine with a smirk “Of course, I’ll show you one day. First learn not to feel so sick inside one, aye?” 

Jamie chuckled “Aye, it looks a wee bit complicated though.”

“It’s not, you just need to be very attentive and you’ll be fine,” Claire smiled over at him.

“And everybody can just learn if they want to?” Jamie looked at her, wonder in his eyes.

Claire nodded, and kept her eyes on the road, “Yes but you need to be at least eighteen to learn.”

He smirked, “I’m two and twenty. How about ye, sassenach?”

“You know you should never ask a lady her age?” Claire quirked up her lip and dared a glance over at the scot.

“Och, I’m sorry…”

Claire grinned, “I’m just teasing you, I’m twenty-seven.”

“Ye look younger, I thought ye were about my age or so,” Jamie said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment then,” Claire laughed, “I’ve been told I look young for my age, perhaps it’s all this curly hair,” she shook her head slightly, making her curls bounce.

“I like yer hair… _mo nighean donn_ ,” he said softly.

“What does that mean?” Claire frowned.

“Uh it means brown-haired lass,” Jamie said with a bit of shyness in his voice.

“Brown is a rather dull colour,” She chuckled softly and shivered slightly as Jamie took a loose curl between his fingers.

“Nah, not dull at all” He smiled, stroking the curl “It’s like the water in a burn, the way it ruffles down the rocks. Dark in the way spots with wee bits of auburn when the sun touches it.”

Claire blushed, but kept her eyes on the road ahead, “Thank you,” she simply replied. She wasn’t too sure what else to say. Surely this man felt the attraction, the pull that she felt towards him. She rather thought so based on his description of her boring brown hair.

A few minutes later, Claire pulled over to the side of the road, shutting off the engine. “We’re here!” She declared, smiling over at Jamie. “Do you recognize it?”

Jamie stepped out of the car, stretching his hands above his head slowly, “Aye, I think I do. This part looks familiar. I’ve been all over the highlands, ‘tis my home ye ken.”

“I ken,” Claire smiled, and popped the trunk. She reached for the basket, but Jamie was quicker.

“I’ll take that, Sassenach. I dinna want to wear ye out with the heavy lifting,” he chuckled.

“That’s very chivalrous of you,” She grinned “Just so you  _ken_ , I hate hiking but I’m hungry so I’ll do it for food and for the view.”

“Aye, the view is worth it,” Jamie said, but his eyes were locked on Claire’s.

“Do I have something on my face?” Claire asked him.

“Nay, apart from beauty sassenach,” Jamie grinned and started to walk. Claire laughed and followed him. 

********  
**  
The rest of the hike was walked in a comfortable silence as Jamie lead the way and Claire followed, too busy enjoying her surroundings to start a conversation. Even after travelling the world with her uncle and seeing countless places, the highlands managed to take her breath away. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of the feeling of utter peace she experienced here.  

Especially after the war, Claire found it difficult sometimes to be at peace, or she felt guilty when she was happy or content because there were so many that weren’t after the effects of the bloody events – millions of people had lost their lives. Moving to Scotland had been the best decision she had made in a long time, and looking over at Jamie who was sitting sprawled out on the picnic blanket, she felt helping him was another good decision.

“Tis’ looks delicious, sassenach,” Jamie smiled widely as he unpacked the basket. Claire almost answered that it was him who looked delicious but realised what she was about to say before it was too late and simply smiled back and sat down on the blanket.

Claire unwrapped her sandwich and watched the breathtaking view in front of her – the hike had been really worth it. “I never thought I could find a place as beautiful as this.”

“Where is it yer from originally, Sassenach?” Jamie asked as he took a large bite of his sandwich. “I dinna think I asked before.”

“Oxford,” Claire smiled, “I lived there for a good part of my life. That’s where I was born, and then when my parents died, as you know, I travelled around the world with my uncle until I met Frank and then…the war”

“What was the war ye talked about for?” Jamie asked intrigued.

“It started when Hitler became chancellor of Germany around 1933. Slowly, he took over the country, having his own soldiers and army, and of course his own belief. Everyone was still very weak from the first world war that ended in 1918 and they thought he was a good man who only wanted his country’s well being but it turned out he didn’t. In September 1939, the Germans invaded Poland and war was declared two days later when France and Great Britain responded.” She explained, trying to remember the details, 

“He wanted power and he was ready to do whatever it takes to have it. This is all very condensed for you, I’m sure they will be plenty of books available on this horror soon enough.”

“Were ye forced to be part of it?” He asked, worried.

“No, I simply wanted to help as much as possible and since Frank was positioned in London, I didn’t want to wait for everything to be over without trying to do something about it.”

“Were ye ever hurt?”

“Not badly but once, I followed two soldiers looking for a third at night and we got ambushed by Germans. The two men with me got killed in an explosion and I hid in a hole for the entire night…I don’t remember much else apart from the noises and being cold, very cold.” A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the night that would haunt her forever.

“I spent time in France, fighting for a bit… “ Jamie said, “‘twas the scariest time of my life, I canna imagine fully what ye describe, Sassenach, but I ken it must have been somethin’ terrible.” His hand reached out for hers and she let him hold it, taking comfort in the touch of another living soul.

“I think there is just never a good enough reason for war,” Claire shrugged, “But the human stupidity thinks otherwise.”

“I must agree wi’ ye there, Sassenach,” Jamie replied, smiling softly.  

“You know, Culloden will happen in 1746, the highland culture…” Claire said quietly, looking up at Jamie.

“What do ye mean?” Confused, he looked at her.

“Bonnie Prince Charlie… he will lead the Scots into battle with the English in April of 1746, to try and reclaim the throne and restore it to the Stuart name.” Claire said solemnly, “But they won’t succeed, Christ… I don’t know if I should be telling you any of this, what it could do or change.”

“It’s alright, Claire. Thank ye for tellin’ me.” He said, “I ken about the Jacobites, but I never thought it would lead to anythin’, less so a war between the English.” Jamie kicked at a rock near his outstretched foot. “Knowing this… I want to fight for my country… for Scotland, but ye said they dinna win?”

“No, Jamie, the Scots lose. As well as losing men, the highland culture is decimated. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Jamie squeezed her hand tightly, “I’m glad ye did, I must decide what to do now of course, do I go home… knowing this war is to come, or do I stay, and be selfish for not wantin’ to see all that I love be destroyed?”

Claire nodded, her heart heavy at the idea of never seeing Jamie again. “Do you have someone waiting for you? Apart from your sister, I mean…”

“Ye mean am I promised, Sassenach?” Jamie grinned, “No, I’m not. I didna have an eye for any lasses, well there was a lass in Paris, but I dinna think ye’ll be interested in hearin’ about my failed attempts at courtship.”

Claire laughed, “You’ve never had anyone of your own though?”

“I’ve kissed a fair few lasses, but… I’m still a virgin, Sassenach if ye can believe that.” His cheeks and ears turned a bright red.

“You’re still a virgin?” Claire looked at him unashamedly up and down.

“I’m also no’ a good prospect for a husband,” Jamie added with a smirk.

“Because of the price on your head you told me about?” Claire asked.

“Aye, that too. Also, I dinna think some lass would find my scars attractive”

“They weren’t your fault, Jamie. Surely someone will love you as you are… scars and all.” Claire smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Her fingers slowly grazed his skin, rough with his time spent outside “Remind me to give you some cream for your hands.”  

“Aye, that’ll be nice, Sassenach,” Jamie smiled and then looked over at Claire with an odd expression.

“Can I ask ye a question?” He said.

Claire nodded her head, “Of course, you can ask me anything.”

“This is verra inappropriate of me to be askin’ a lady such as yerself this…” his ears turned bright red again, “but are ye one? A virgin? I ken ye said ye had a man…”

Playing with an invisible thread on the picnic blanket, Claire took a deep breath and looked into Jamie’s blue eyes. “I’m not a virgin, I only had a man but even then, things are… different in this time.”

“Aye, so ye dinna need to be married to take a lass to bed?” Jamie asked, curious.

Her heartbeat sped up, rapidly pounding inside her chest. “Not really, no.” Claire moved her thumb over Jamie’s, “I could show you…”

“Show me what, Sassenach?” He asked.

“How it’s done.” She answered boldly.

“How what’s do– Oh….” Jamie raised his eyebrows, shocked at her invitation, but not put off. “Ye would do that?”

“Yes, I want to.” Claire smiled shyly.

“If I said yes, would we do it here or?” Jamie smiled, looking around at the green surroundings.

Claire laughed, laying her hand on his knee, “Well we could, but I don’t think that would be very comfortable. I’ll show you once we get back to the house.”

Jamie’s eyes suddenly widened “But sassenach, will it ruin yer reputation? Also, pardon me for this lass, but will ye no get wi’ child after the deed?”

“No one will even know that we’ve had sex Jamie, as I said before, people mind their own business… most of the time.” Claire smirked, “And there are ways of preventing pregnancy during sex. So no, I shouldn’t get pregnant.”

“Aye then let’s do it, Claire” Jamie quickly stood up, offering his hand to her. “Now?” He smiled.

“Eager lad, aren’t you?” Claire laughed and bent to start putting the remnants of their lunch away in the basket.

“It’s no every day a beautiful lass such as yerself offers to go to bed wi’ me…” Jamie smiled, helping pack the blanket away, then reached for the basket.

“You make me sound like a common whore!” Claire said and then laughed at his embarrassed expression. 

“Chris…I would never sassenach, I’m so sorry”

“Jamie” She said with a smile, “I’m kidding…Come on, let’s go”

As they made their way back to the house, Claire felt like sometimes, it was okay to be a bit of a whore. Jamie, much taller than her, usually kept a slow pace to walk beside her, but she was nearly in a light jog to keep up with him as they approached Lallybroch.

Her stomach flipped at the sight of him, his body so strong and lean. Soon she would feel the way his skin felt against hers, the soft stubble of his cheeks, and the hardness of his cock between her thighs. Deciding she wanted it just as badly as he did, Claire picked up her pace and followed the scot into the house.


	6. Photographs

Jamie was first in the house, setting the basket on top of a nearby chair. He turned around to face the door just as Claire came in. She smiled, feeling as light as a feather. Not used to too much physical activity, when Claire took another step, she lost her balance and tripped on the carpet in the main hall.

She went down with a thud, but Jamie’s strong hands were there instantly, running over her arms. “Are ye okay, Claire?” He asked, worried, but Claire started laughing as she sat up in a sitting position.

“Yes,” She chuckled again, “I’m quite alright.”

Jamie was sitting on his knees, his hands still gripping her arms and started to laugh along with her. Claire shifted awkwardly and her knee bumped against his while her hand flew out to stop herself from falling over again.

She heard a soft grunt from Jamie and then realized where her hand had landed… right over the prominent bulge in his pants. “Sorry,” she muttered quietly, then looked up into his dark blue eyes.

“Dinna be,” Jamie whispered, not inches away from her face. Claire didn’t move her hand as she got lost in the depths of his eyes and then his lips crashed against hers, moulding together. She felt his cock twitch, and before things could go any further, they needed to get up off the carpet and find a bed.

“Follow me,” Claire pulled away reluctantly, grabbing Jamie’s hand and pulling him up to his feet. She led him quickly up the stairs, down the hall and finally into her bedroom. She blushed, remembering that this wouldn't’ be the first time either of them saw each other naked.

“I want ye to enjoy it, Sassenach,” Jamie said, his mouth pressed against her ear. He may be a virgin, but he sure knew what to do with his hands.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Claire sighed, leaning her head against his chest as he moved his hands to the hem of her white shirt, pulling it up over her body. Jamie took a step back, staring at Claire now in her tweed pants and brasserie. “What?” She tried to cover herself with her arms.

“You’re so beautiful, Sassenach.” Jamie smiled, “Also…” he moved one finger along the strap of her bra, “I dinna know how to take this off.”

Claire laughed, and grabbed both his hands, moving them to wrap around her back and settle on the clasp. “Just unhook it,” she said.

“Aye, easy for ye to say,” Jamie smirked, then pushed his body against hers as he peered over his shoulder to see what his hands were touching. Soon enough, he managed to unclasp her bra and the material came loose. Claire shimmied it off her shoulders and it dropped to the ground.

It was not two seconds later that Jamie slid one hand around to cup her breast. “‘Tis heavy,” he commented, feeling the full weight of it in his large calloused hand.

“Aye,” Claire smiled and then squirmed slightly as he ran his thumb across her nipple which hardened at his touch.

Wanting to move things along, Claire reached for Jamie’s shirt, untucking it from his pants and began to unbutton it. His copper chest hair peeked through and she wanted more than anything to place her tongue against it. But instead, she pulled his shirt off and fastened her hands at his pants, unzipping them and tugging them over his arse.

“Fair’s fair…” Jamie grinned, his hands repeating the process on Claire. They both stood facing each other, clad in only their underwear.

“Show me how to make love to ye, Sassenach.”

Claire was at a loss for words. Remembering that this was his first time, she didn’t want to rush things. She hooked her fingers into her panties and slid them down. Jamie’s gaze drifted down to the small patch of hair between her thighs and she had to suppress a giggle. He followed her lead and removed his briefs.

Licking her lips, Claire couldn’t help but look at his cock, now fully erect. God, he was huge.

She walked over to the bed and laid on her back. “Come here,” she said, motioning for Jamie to move on top of her.

Jamie was a large man, and she felt his full weight as he crawled onto the bed and pressed himself against her. “Lift up a bit,” she instructed, “on your elbows, just so you don’t crush me.”

“Och, sorry.” Jamie blushed, and then leaned back slightly. Claire gasped as he shifted, his cock sliding against her slick folds. “Did I hurt ye?” He asked, shocked.

Claire shook her head, “No, you didn’t. Mind your shoulder, Jamie” Wrapping a leg around his waist, Claire pressed her lips to his, parting her lips for him.

There was no need for further instruction. His body took over its natural instincts as he pressed forward, sliding his cock forward into her slit. Claire moaned loudly… it’d been awhile.

Urging him harder, Claire pressed her leg tighter around his waist and moved one hand to his arse. She felt his muscles flex and his cock somehow grow harder inside of her. With every thrust, she arched her back up to meet him. Jamie made love with a sort of unflagging joy that made her think that male virginity might be a highly underrated commodity.

When she felt like her own climax was coming, she searched for his lips, pressing her own against them. His mouth opened, welcoming her tongue as it swirled with his. Their breath was hot as their bodies moved together.

“Christ!” Jamie groaned and his body shook, his face twisted in pain. Claire realized that his arm must be hurting him, so with as much strength as she could muster, she rolled them over, forcing him onto his back. 

“Sassenach,” Jamie sighed as she sank back down on him, rolling her hips. His hands gripped her waist, helping her ride him. The look he was giving her was full of absolute love, so much that it nearly broke her heart. She couldn’t admit it earlier, but Claire never wanted to be parted from him.

Claire leaned down, shielding them with her curly locks as she pressed her chest against his. She had been close before, but as she felt him yield to her, Claire began to tremble on top of him. His arms held her securely to his chest as they both rode out the pleasure of their orgasm.

Jamie’s heartbeat was off the charts, jumping erratically in his chest. They were still joined, and as Claire tilted her head to look up at him, she noticed that his eyes were shut, his breathing now even.

“Fallen asleep, have you?” Claire laughed quietly to herself. Not wanting to disturb him, she settled herself on his chest, closing her own eyes.

******

Jamie woke up after a while, a feeling of utter peace taking over his body – it’s only when he realised Claire was sound asleep against him that he remembered it hadn’t been a dream this time. He didn’t know what he did to deserve Claire giving her body to him completely but it must have been something right.

He watched her for a long moment, memorising the lines of her face, the curves of her body and the way the sun hit her perfect ivory skin. She was smiling which he hoped meant he had given her pleasure. Claire stirred slowly and peace was replaced by panic. What if she regretted it? What if she thought it had been awful? It was too late to run out of the room as her big whisky eyes full of sleep looked at him with a questioning look.

Jamie froze and smiled like an idiot “Hi.”

Claire smiled sleepily and stretched her long limbs as gracefully as a cat would “Yes, hello. How long have I been sleeping?”

“Och, I dinna ken sassenach,” Jamie didn’t say he had no idea because he had been busy watching her instead. It might have been minutes or hours, he didn’t care.

“How are you feeling now that your cherry has been popped?” Claire asked, resting her chin on his chest.

Jamie frowned, his expression making her laugh “My cherry?”

“It’s just a metaphor,” Claire grinned. “No cherry has been hurt in the process.”

“Claire,” Jamie said seriously, looking at her, “I bedded ye, so I think I must marry ye now.”

“Marry me?” Claire sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up around her. “That’s, that’s just –”

“The right thing to do,” Jamie said matter of factly. “I ken ye said it’s different here in yer time, but I am no accustomed to those ways.”

“Did you bed me so that I would marry you?” Claire asked, suddenly worried.

“No!” Jamie held out his hand, “I wanted to bed ye, but if I’m bein’ honest wi’ myself… I wouldn’t mind marryin’ ye either.”

Claire blushed and hid her face in her hands. Marriage… She’d only just met this man and he claimed to be from another century. Now he was asking her to marry him.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” Claire whispered. “Jamie, you’re very kind, but perhaps we should wait a bit until after we’ve had sex before you start proposing to me.”

“So yer no’ sayin’ no?” Jamie grinned, his smile as sly as a mischievous child’s.

Claire playfully hit him on the arm, making her sheet fall around her waist. Jamie rolled on top of her, placing a kiss at her neck. “Um, I suppose –” Claire sighed. Jamie kissed along her collarbone, then moved down over her breasts, his lips hovering. After all, she had nothing but Jamie these days.

“Ye suppose what, Sassenach?” Jamie blew cool air over her nipples, making her arch into him.

“I suppose that the question is not entirely off the table,” she said and then pressed her head back into the pillow as Jamie’s lips fastened around her nipple.

“But Jamie?” Claire suddenly looked at him – a dark thought crossing her mind – “You will go back…”

Jamie looked up at her, remembering “Aye, aye I will have to. I dinna belong in this time,” he whispered softly.

Claire sat up and took his hand “ I promised you I would take care of you until you could travel back but I can’t marry you. I belong here… in this time.”

“Ye’re right, Sassenach, I canna ask such thing of ye. It would be selfish of me to do so.”

“But you are here now, let’s not think about it just yet,” Claire’s smile was enough to warm him to the bone but he didn’t answer, instead, Jamie leaned up and sealed their lips once more – he hoped she would understand just how much he needed her close to him for the rest of his life.

******

Claire had a bittersweet feeling about what had happened in her bedroom – she cursed herself for being so careless and asking Jamie to go to bed with her. Now here she was, standing in the kitchen preparing some food, her heart heavy of the prospect of saying goodbye to Jamie sooner rather than later. His arm was improving, it would only be a matter of weeks before he would go back to his time, to the 18th century.

The ring he had given her felt heavy on her finger, it was a painful reminder it would never be anything more than a simple gift for her hospitality. She wanted more, she needed more but she also knew she couldn’t have it. 

Claire walked upstairs carefully holding the tray of tea and toasts, her silk bathrobe gracefully falling off her shoulder. Jamie was laying on the bed, his good arm under his head and smiled warmly at the sight of her.

“Food, Fraser,” She said with a smile.

Jamie sat up, grinning “I dinna ken what looks more attractive, ye or the toasts, sassenach”

“Are you flirting with me?” Her eyebrow rose in amusement

“I dinna ken what flirting is but aye if that makes ye happy, I am” 

Claire chuckled softly and sat on the bed next to him “Hush and eat”

Taking a bite of toast, Jamie wiggled his eyebrows and made her laugh – he’d never get tired of that sound.

Carefully, Claire decided to examine his bullet wound on his shoulder “What are ye doin’?” He looked at her with a questioning look.

“I’m just looking if it’s healing properly,” she lifted the bandage gently.

“And Is it?”

“Yes,” She said proudly and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“I had a good nurse,” Jamie smiled and kissed her cheek. “Claire…I want to thank ye for gifting me yer body selflessly, I will never forget that.”

Blushing, Claire let her curls fall over her face in slight embarrassment, “I wanted to… I wouldn’t call my body a gift.”

Jamie turned towards her, letting his toast fall on the plate, and grabbed her hand. “Claire, mo nighean donn, yer precious to me. These past few weeks have been some of the best days of my life because of ye.” He lifted her chin up with his finger, “You are a gift. Ye should be treated as such.”

“Christ, Jamie,” Claire whispered, leaning in to kiss him. She let her hands slide along his shoulders and up into his hair at the back of his head. They both shifted in bed and with a crash, the plates of food fell to the ground but neither of them made a move to clean it up.

Instead, Claire rolled to her side, wrapping one leg around Jamie’s hip and he eased his cock inside of her. “Mo ghraidh,” Jamie whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Together they moved their bodies, slowly and tenderly, staring into each other’s eyes – too afraid to look away in case they disappeared.

*******

“Tis a shame about the food,” Jamie sighed, wrapping his arm around Claire as they laid back in bed.

“It was just toasts and some cheese, I’ll clean it up later,” Claire said with a smile and placed a kiss on the warm skin of his neck.

“Did ye like it, then?” Jamie asked, looking at her.

“You’re a quick learner,” She grinned, “And a very good lover.”

“I had a good teacher, sassenach.” Admitting that, Jamie’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and it made her laugh.

“Your wife will be very lucky,” Claire kissed his shoulder briefly.

Jamie tensed at once, his body as tight as a bowstring. “Aye,” he said softly. Claire turned her face to look up at him and saw that his lashes were wet.

“Jamie –” she propped herself on his chest, “Why are you crying?”

He sniffed, “Och, I didna ken I was, Sassenach.” Jamie slid his hand over her bare back in reassurance. “Twas thinkin’ about home, about this place… about havin’ to leave.” Jamie was going to say “havin’ to leave you”, but he thought considering the previous conversation, it wasn’t the time.

“I’m sure you can’t wait to see your sister again” Claire reached up to stroke his tears away “And I’m sure she can’t wait to see you again, either.”

“I havena seen Janet in years, perhaps she’ll have forgotten all about me,” Jamie half laughed.

“No one could forget you, Jamie,” Claire said, looking into his eyes. It was true, no one could forget Jamie Fraser… especially not Claire.

“Maybe she has bairns now,” Jamie realised all of a sudden, his mouth curling up into a wide smile.

“You’ll be an uncle then,” Claire smiled, relaxing against his body.

“Sassenach?”

“Hmm?” Claire sighed contently.

“Ye know about my family, but I dinna know much about yer family… would ye tell me?” Jamie asked.

“Well, you know about my uncle already as for my parents, I don’t remember much apart from tales I’ve heard over the years and pictures I saw,” She admitted sadly. “Apparently I have my mother’s eyes.”

“Ye do remind me of a lass back home,” Jamie stroked her cheek and smiled.

Claire looked at him, a slight feeling of jealousy taking over her.

“What is it, a nighean?” Jamie frowned, seeing her expression “Did I say somethin’?”

“Well, it does make me feel a little less special knowing I remind you of a woman in your own time,” Claire smirked, trying to mask her feelings.

“Christ, I’m sorry” Jamie sat up a bit, embarrassed about his remark now. “Are ye mad, sassenach?”

“No, of course not,” she lied. “I have no… real claim on you after all,” Claire avoided his gaze.

“Sassenach… ye have as much a claim on me as anyone. Ye were the first lass to take me to bed, that should count for somethin’, aye?” Jamie smirked and smacked her bum making her jump. “And the lass in question could be my mam,” Jamie made a Scottish noise in his throat.

“Well, how am I to know you don’t have a preference for older women?” Claire grinned mischievously, smoothing her fingers over his chest. “After all, I’m older than you are.”

Jamie looked down at her as if he was examining her face. “Aye, there’s a wee wrinkle just there, a nighean.” He reached out to touch the crinkles beside her eye.

“That’s another thing about a woman, James Fraser…never point out a wrinkle” She pinched his side lightly, “That’s one quick way to make sure a lass never beds you again!”

“I have lots of lessons to learn from ye then, sassenach” Jamie whispered against her lips before kissing her again. “Ye talked about pictures, I dinna ken what ye meant.”

“It’s a way to capture moments with light, like a painting but more instantaneous,” She explained, absently stroking his chest. “I can show you some if you’d like? I have a few of my parents as well.”

“Aye, I would like to see them,” Jamie smiled. Claire climbed out of the warm comforts of Jamie’s arms and walked over to her dresser. Reaching into the back of a drawer, she found a small stack of photographs that Lamb had given her. One was of her parents on their wedding day and another was one of the few pictures of her and her parents.

“Here,” she said as she joined him back on the bed. “This is my mother Julia,” she pointed out at her mother smiling, holding a baby Claire on her lap. “And this is my father… Henry.”

Jamie studied the picture carefully, “Christ…”

“See, it captures the person perfectly, and in a second,” Claire said with a smile – he was cute all fascinated about the photograph.

“Aye, that it does,” Jamie looked at her, with an odd expression, “Sassenach?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve seen these people before, many times.” He said, almost in a whisper, as if haunted by something. “Yer mam and da live near Lallybroch… in my time.”


	7. Beyond Time

_His time?_ If Claire’s parents were alive in the 18th century, then that meant they traveled through the stones. But all her life, Claire had believed that Henry and Julia Beauchamp had died in a terrible car accident – and Lamb had always told her so. Jamie had come through the stones by accident, so it was likely it would have been that way for her parents.

_But what if they had chosen to go on their own and leave Claire behind?_

Claire’s chest felt tight, as if something was pressing against her,“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” she muttered, “It can’t be.”

“Aye, that man used to say that same thing. I only just remembered, Sassenach,” Jamie said and Claire looked up at him with wide eyes. There was no logical way to explain all of this. First Jamie and now her parents?

“Jamie…do you realise what you’re telling me? My parents supposedly died years ago and my uncle told me about it many times, what would they be doing in Scotland in the 18th century?”

“Tis’ as crazy as me being here, Claire but I am as real as ye and ye ken that.”

_He was right._  The sheer fact of his presence here was already impossible and yet, he was. Flesh and bones, Jamie was now in 1946 so maybe, her parents were in 1743 after all.  _There would truly only be one way to find out._

“We don’t even know if you can go back, maybe I can’t go through either,” Claire said, reaching for Jamie’s hand as hers trembled.

“Ye would want to go back? To my time?” Jamie asked, his heart suddenly racing at the thought.

“Well of course!” She exclaimed, “If my parents are there, then I have to at least try. And you –”

Jamie pressed his lips against hers roughly, and she melted against him, “Claire I ken ye said you wouldna marry me, but I have another idea…Those are dangerous times and I need to be able to protect ye if we can go through, not only wi’ my body but wi’ my clan and my name as well.”

“What exactly are you asking me, Jamie?” Claire sat up in the bed.

“We can handfast, tis like a wedding of sorts,” He shrugged casually, “It’s often done in my time.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Tis’ a blood oath and after a year ye can decide if ye dinna want to be my wife anymore but at least if we go back, I’ll be able to protect ye.”

“I still need to figure out what I’m going to do if I go back, I mean…surely there must be something about passing through, maybe I should ask the lady who told me about the stones when I first got here.”

Jamie brought his thumb to Claire’s cheek, brushing the skin softly, “Claire… will ye? Handfast wi’ me?” He smiled sweetly, “We can figure out what to do next.  _Together_.”

Claire sighed and looked into his kind eyes. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to be his wife. At the mere mention of another woman, she had turned green with jealousy. Jamie would protect her in his own time, and it really wouldn’t be the worst thing to call him her husband. Even if only for a year…

“Yes I will, Jamie.” Claire grinned, and then kissed him, “Where should we do it? When should we do it?”

“Och, we need a witness. Almost forgot about that wee detail,” Jamie grinned sheepishly. “I dinna ken anyone here though.”

“I don’t really know many people here either, but the woman I mentioned before, Mrs Carmichael, she first told me about the stones. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind being a witness for us?” Claire smiled and kissed him again, her heart beating a mile a minute at the thought of getting married, in whatever way, to Jamie today.

“Then we shouldna waste any time, Sassenach.” Jamie grinned, smacking her bum once again and rising out of the bed, completely naked. Claire bit her bottom lip at the sight, perhaps she wouldn’t mind marrying him after all.

**********

“Och, tis’ the Sassenach again!” Mrs Carmichael exclaimed happily as soon as Claire walked through the door of the shop, “And ye’ve got a man already, I ken ye wouldn’t waste any time,” She winked.

“Mrs Carmichael,” Claire said with an amused smile.

“Tis’ Isla for ye lass,” She got up and walked over to them, “And for ye as well,” She winked at Jamie.

“This is Jamie and we have a  _wee_  service to ask of you,” Claire raised her brows.

“Aye, what is it?”The older woman observed the two with a grin. 

“We need a witness to handfast,” Jamie said proudly.

“And as we don’t have any family or friends we wanted to ask you,” Claire added, holding Jamie’s hand tightly.

Isla put her hand over her heart, “I would be delighted, ye ken, just delighted!”

“Thank you so much, Isla. We also had a few questions about the standing stones, but that can wait,” Claire smiled, looking up at Jamie.

Isla watched them and nodded, “ Ye do seems curious about the stones, Claire, why so?”

Claire looked at Jamie and squeezed his hand for reassurance once she saw his worried expression. She trusted Isla enough to reveal the truth if needed, “Well you told me about people passing through and I was just curious if there is something special to do to be able to do it? And if everyone could…”

“Och nay, not everyone is a traveller and there is time more propitious to go through like Samhain and such occasions”

Claire nodded and smiled “Well, thank you for the information. Could we handfast now?” She smiled kindly and felt Jamie vibrate beside her.

“Aye,” The elderly lady grinned widely, “Lemme just grab a ribbon!”

“Tis’ part of the tradition,” Jamie explained to Claire whose expression changed at the mention of a ribbon.

“Ah,” Claire looked up at him, “Jamie…are you sure you want to do this?”

Nodding, he looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb, “I am, mo nighean donn. And ye?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely positive,” She smiled and held him close.  

Isla reappeared two minutes later holding up a ribbon and smirking proudly, “Found it! Let’s marry ye two.”

When Claire had decided to move to the Highlands to start over, she never thought she’d end up handfasting a 18th-century Highlander in the middle of a general store. But here she was and he was lovely – so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. She was still shaken about her parents’ revelations, scared even, but the sooner she could pass through those damn stones, the better it would be for everyone, or at least she hoped – it wasn’t the time nor the place to ask herself so many questions.

Isla clasped their hands together and wrapped the ribbon around them, smiling widely “Do ye have written vows?”

Jamie nodded, much to Claire’s surprise and she decided to follow him from there, “Repeat the Gaelic after me, Claire.” 

She couldn’t understand the words coming out of his mouth but she repeated them – as best as she could – her eyes never leaving his.  

_Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone.  
I give ye my body that we two might be one,_

_I give ye my spirit, ‘til our life should be done._

“Ye may kiss yer bride, lad,” Isla said happily, her mouth curling up into a smile. Jamie didn’t need to hear it twice, in no time, he leaned down and closed the distance between him and the new Mrs Fraser.

Not wanting to make Isla uncomfortable, Claire kissed Jamie thoroughly, but then pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

“My bride,” Jamie smiled, running his fingers over the back of her neck.

Isla made a soft coughing noise and both of them blushed and turned to face her. Jamie slid one arm around Claire’s waist, not wanting to be without her touch for too long.

“Now… the stones,” Isla smiled and turned to walk behind her counter to a small back room. “Follow me, dearies,” she motioned her hand for them to join her. 

As they walked into the small room, Claire took notice of all the books lining the small shelf and the papers that littered the desk in the corner. Isla walked over to the shelf and grabbed a journal near the top, covered with worn brown leather.

“What’s this?” Claire asked, coming to stand beside Isla, and looked down at the journal.

“This belonged to a woman, her name was Gillian,” Isla said, carefully turning over the fragile pages, “It has information about the stones, about what a person needs to go through them… if ye believe that,” Isla winked.

“You need things to go through the stones?” Jamie asked, curious about how it worked.

“Aye, it says ye need jewels of some sort, preferably of a decent size and oh what was the other thing…” Isla pressed her lips together and started turning the pages in search of the next requirement.

Claire whispered to Jamie, “Did you have any jewels on you? When you came through the stones that first time?”

Jamie looked down at his hand, realizing for the first time that his father’s ruby ring was missing the stone, “Christ, lass. I was wearin’ this ring when I came through and there was a stone.” He showed Claire his hand, and sure enough, there was no ruby.

“That settles that then,” Claire said and then turned back to Isla when she started talking again.

“Ah, here it is. I knew it was a bit… dark.” Isla raised her eyebrows, “The next thing that is required for passage through the stones is a blood sacrifice, and fire, but it doesna say any more than that.”

“Blood sacrifice?” Claire looked uneasily at Jamie and then back at Isla.

“Och, I’m sure that’s no needed, this Gillian was… interesting to say the least.” Isla laughed but appeared nervous.

“What happened to her, to Gillian?” Claire asked.

“Well, she lived here, in Inverness. And one day she just disappeared,” Isla widened her eyes, “Gone without a trace.”

Jamie tensed beside her and Claire reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you, Isla. This was all very helpful.” Claire knew that Jamie must be thinking about his own family… about how it was him that had just disappeared one day and they never knew what happened to him – as did her parents, after all.

“Ye ken ye can ask me anything, Claire” Isla smiled and handed her the book, “Keep it in case ye want to read it yerself,”

“Thank you,” Claire smile politely and took the book from Isla’s hands.

“Aye, thank ye truly,” Jamie added with a smile, “And for bein’ our witness, tis’ means a lot.”

“My privilege to have been, lad,” The lady winked and smiled.

“We’ll leave you alone now, thank you again, for everything,” Claire couldn’t help but give the lady a hug.

Isla held her close for a moment and smiled before letting her go. Claire took Jamie’s hand and they both started to make their way out with Isla watching them. 

“Safe travel, dearies.”

Claire turned her head around to look at Isla and saw the lady’s warm smile and a mischievous wink.

**********

“Ye’ve been quiet on the way, mo graidh,” Jamie said softly as they got back to the house – she indeed had been because she had too many things going through her mind.

“I’m sorry…I’ve just been thinking is all,” Claire smiled and took his hand, “So, we’re hitched Fraser.”

“Hitched?” He frowned, confused.

“Married,” She smirked, “Well at least for a year.”

“Aye,” Jamie smiled and pulled her close before stroking a stay curl behind her ear, “What is going on in this beautiful mind of yers? I can see the wheels turning in yer wee head.”

“Well I always thought my parents died in a car crash and now they are apparently in the 18th century, it’s a lot to digest,” Claire took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“I bet…I’m sorry ye feel this way and tis’ my fault,” Jamie squeezed her hand.

Claire looked at him, bringing her hand up to his cheek, “No, Jamie it’s not. I’m glad you told me, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Ye dinna have to make a decision right away, ye keen what Mrs Carmichael said and the new year is no’ for another few months.”

“I don’t even know if I can go through, she said we need jewels and a blood sacrifice…” Claire grimaced at the idea of sacrificing anything let alone with blood.

“I dinna kill anyone to go through, I promise ye,” Jamie stroked her cheek reassuringly.

“But what if I can’t go through? Or if I end up in another time, without you?” She pressed her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I canna promise ye it will work, I canna promise ye we will go through and end up in the right time but there is a chance we do, right?”

“That’s right…I don’t have anything left here, apart from you and you said yourself you belong in the 18th century,” she held him tightly, and he kissed the top of her curls.

“Ye belong wi’ me Claire, no matter which century I’m in,” He put his finger under her chin, lifting her face to his.

“I’m afraid to face my parents, Jamie. I don’t know why they left and never came back to get me,” she said, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“I’m certain they had a good reason but ye dinna have to decide just now, Claire, really.”

Claire nodded and nuzzled his neck, the warmth from his skin and his strong arms around her bringing her peace and comfort, “Jamie?”

“Aye?” He looked down at her with a smile.

“Make love to me,” She said softly, “It’s our wedding night after all.”

Jamie kissed her slowly, sliding the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. “Aye, our weddin’ night.” His hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze before he grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her legs to wrap around his waist. Slowly, so not to trip and break both their necks, Jamie carried Claire up the stairs and to the bedroom.

As he laid her back on the bed, Claire sighed, letting her hand slide up and down his strong arms. “One of these days, I’ll have to show you how to sixty-nine, Fraser.”

“What do the numbers sixty-nine have to do wi’ the bedroom lass?” Jamie smirked, pulling off his trousers in one fluid motion.

“Oh Jamie,” she grinned, pulling down her own trousers over her arse, “You have so much to learn.” Claire laughed as Jamie then pounced on her, spreading her legs and entered her in one quick thrust. He might have much to learn, but what she had taught him already… he was quickly becoming perfect in.

Afterwards, they laid tangled together in silence for a long while. They didn’t need words, just shy smiles and passionate kisses. Claire rested her head on his chest and stroked his side absently – she was sure she couldn’t live without Jamie anymore and it would be selfish to keep him in the 20th century, even more, when apparently, her parents, she barely remembered, were in 1743.

“I still can hear ye thinking,” Jamie smirked, his hand stroking the curve of her shoulder.

Claire looked up, “I think we need to go back, Jamie…or at least try.”

“Back through the stones, mo nighean donn,” Jamie kissed her temple. “Aye, we’ll try.”


	8. A Trip to The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire travel back to the 18th century.

People disappear all the time.

Young girls run away from home. Young children stray from their parents and are never seen again. Housewives reach the end of their tether and take the grocery money and a taxi to the station. Many of the lost will be found, eventually, dead or alive. Disappearances, after all, have explanations.

_Usually._

December 31st, that was the day Jamie and Claire had chosen to disappear and to go back to the past – they had no idea if it would work but they had to try it, at least. Before they would do so, Claire made sure they were prepared and vaccinated. The 18th century was full of diseases that were harmless if you had a few shots before going back to the past for a visit, she couldn’t prevent everything but she could do as much as possible for them to be safe.

_“Jamie for God’s sake come back here so I can vaccinate you,” Claire huffed, holding a small needle in her hand._

_“I dinna ken why ye want to stick a needle in me, Sassenach,” Jamie said, getting distance from Claire and her wee needle._

_“So we won’t get sick in your time and most likely die of smallpox or the flu,” she said simply._

_“Can we rely on chance?”_

_“No, we can’t. Come over here, you won’t feel anything.”_

_“Ye promise?”_

_Claire sighed, “Yes! Now come over here you big child, and you’ll have to do it to me after all.”_

_“I dinna want to stick ye wi’ a needle either,” Jamie said, coming to stand closer to her, but still holding his hands out as if begging her not to._

_“You’ll have to. Please sit down and remove your shirt,” she grinned, trying not to enjoy herself too much._

_“Tis’ just an excuse to get me naked?” Jamie quirked his brows up, all while taking off his shirt and sitting down on the desk._

_“In your dreams,” Claire rolled her eyes._

Claire was nervous about going back – first, because she had no idea if she would actually be able to go through and didn’t want to be without Jamie, and second because if she did come through, she had no idea what she would say to her parents. Maybe they didn’t remember her, or maybe they had left her with Lamb willingly because they never wanted her. There were so many things going through her mind, but she was grateful Jamie was around to take her mind off things whenever she needed to take a breath.

Since he had come into her life, she had gotten married and was now about to go to the 18th century – she had no idea how she ended up there but Lamb would most likely find it amusing. And as much as she tried to convince herself of the contrary, she was falling in love with Jamie and she didn’t know how to prevent it – or if she indeed wanted to prevent such a thing.

Jamie was kind, attentive, a very good lover and most importantly, he made her feel safe when he was around. The idea of the 18th century was terrifying but knowing a tall warrior would be by her side made things slightly bearable. After their wedding night, Jamie had promised her he would keep her safe and let no harm come to her until he would be around.

“You have my name and my family, my clan, and if necessary, the protection of my body as well, Claire,” Jamie whispered before placing a kiss on the top of her head and tightening his grip on her as they lay together in bed.

“And when you’re not around?” Claire looked up

“I will be, I promise ye.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she said softly, her fingers lingering on his cheek.

“Dinna underestimate me, mo nighean donn,” he kissed her forehead gently, holding her until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**********

The circle looked exactly the same as the first time Claire made her way up there – nothing had changed, except for the absence of flowers around the stones. The buzzing sound was also still ringing in her ears and a chill ran down her spine.

“Do you hear that, Claire? The buzzin’?” He turned to her, squeezing her hand firmly.

Claire searched his face for signs that this was the wrong decision, but she only saw certainty staring back from his blue eyes. “I do, just like before.”

“I guess tis’ a good thing, aye?” Raising his brows, Jamie glanced up at the large grey stones towering above them.

Claire nodded, “Hopefully it means we can both go through and end up in the same time.”

Jamie had put on his former highlander attire while Claire wore a dress made for her by Isla. The corset was uncomfortable and she hated not wearing pants but she had no choice. They looked the part but she couldn’t help and wonder if this wasn’t an insane plan. “Jamie, what if one of us doesn’t go through? Or we’re not together on the other end…”

“Mo nighean donn,” Jamie pulled her close, “I willna lie to ye, going through was probably the worst sensation I have ever felt in my short life but I can assure ye, I willna let go of yer hand and no matter what, we will find each other. Trust in that.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I trust you, Jamie,” she smiled. Claire started moving forward slowly towards the stones and the buzzing became louder as well as the sound of faint voices screaming – as if trapped. Her heart began to race, and with one last look at Jamie, they both reached forward, touching the stones.

Everything went black and the only way Claire could describe what she went through was like having the sensation of falling at high speed. Her body was torn, pulled, as if it desperately fighting not to go through, not to suffer – and at that moment, she wondered how someone would want to go through such a process willingly. It felt like an eternity until she landed on a hard surface and passed out.  

Claire didn’t know how long she laid on the grass, eyes closed and her arms clutching the bag she had been carrying with necessities for their journey. Her body ached and her head was pounding but the buzzing had stopped. The thick wool of her shall did nothing to prevent the cold air slipping under her dress and freezing her bones and if it wasn’t for the rain falling on her face, she wouldn’t have opened her eyes at all.

_Jamie._

Suddenly panic took over and she sat up at once. There was no sight of him – no mop of red curls, no tartan kilt laying in the grass – he was a hard person to miss. Maybe she didn’t go through after all, or Jamie stayed behind. Rising slowly to her feet, Claire stumbled until she found her footing on the damp grass.

“Jamie!” She called out to him, desperate for any trace of him. He had to be here and if he wasn’t…

The stone circle wasn’t large, there weren’t many places to go, but Claire started walking around the outside of the circle, keeping her eyes peeled. The sun was fading quickly and she knew that if she didn’t find him soon, that she would need to find shelter for the night.

“Jamie!” Calling out his name once again, Claire felt tears well up and her chest constrict. Sinking to the grass near a patch of heather, she pounded her fists on the ground, and her mouth opened but no sound came out.

The rain was in her bones, the chill making her body shake and she sat there, feeling hopeless. But then she saw it… red.

Climbing quickly to her feet, she saw the curly red hair of her husband approaching her from the opposite side of the stone circle. His clothes were covered in dirt, and he looked a bit worse for wear, but he smiled when he saw her and she ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, Jamie!” Kissing him deeply, she melted against him, savouring his warmth and comfort that he provided instantly. “I couldn’t find you, I thought I didn’t make it through!”

Jamie cupped her face gently with his hands, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks. “Shhh, mo nighean donn, I’m here. I woke up near the edge of the hill and rolled down a ways.”

Holding him tightly, Claire didn’t say a word and instead let his body heat warm her. They had not been together for very long but she knew he was a human furnace and she needed it just now. December was a dreadful time to travel to Scotland.

Jamie kissed her head, “Dinna fash, aye? Tis’ the two of us and we made it. I dinna ken if it’s the right time but we’re together at least.”

Claire nodded and kissed him tenderly again – she couldn’t explain it but knowing Jamie was alright and by her side erased any other worry she had just now, “We should find a place to stay for the night, I don’t want us to freeze to death.” She suggested, stroking his chin lightly.

“Aye, we can walk towards Inverness and see if we find something on the way, otherwise we’ll take shelter in a tavern or so,” Jamie kissed her temple, “But first, ye are alright, aye?”

“Yes, I just feel as if I had been sick but my stomach will settle,” She smiled weakly, “And you?”

“Nothing is amiss, apart from the stomach as well,” he grinned.

“You were right, it was the most terrifying feeling – going through that,” She cast a look towards the circle and prayed she would never have to touch a bloody stone again.

“I’m sorry ye had to experience that, Sassenach.” Jamie’s mouth fell and he took her hand in his. “I hope it will all be worth it.”

Claire squeezed his hand, “It will. I know it.”

“How do you think we’ll know if we’re in the right time?” Claire held his hand as he led them down the hill and towards Inverness.

“I don’t know, I guess once we’ll see some people.”

They walked for a few minutes until they came across what looked like an abandoned shack and as night was falling, both Jamie and Claire had the same idea.

“We should stop here for the night and we’ll go to Inverness tomorrow to buy some horses and get some food, I guess the sandwiches I packed must be good for our dinner – if they aren’t too squished,” Claire grinned, “And hopefully this place is empty and has a bed.”

“Hmm a bed would be verra nice, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned smugly, leaning in to kiss her. “I hope for yer sake, there’s a bed.”

Gasping, she hit him on the arm, “What is that supposed to mean? That you would have me on the floor if there wasn’t?”

“Aye, mo nighean, I’ll have ye anyway I can.” He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and as he kissed her, Claire’s stomach made a very loud protest and they immediately broke the kiss and started laughing. “I suppose some things can wait.”

The shack was small, and it did, in fact, have a bed near a small fireplace, but not much else in the way of amenities. Claire deposited the bag on the floor and looked around, rubbing her arms to warm herself. It wasn’t grand, but it was enough.

“I will get some wood for the fire, ye stay here aye? I willna be long.” Jamie placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to head back outside in search for wood and kindling.

“First,” Claire spoke to herself, running her fingers along her damp dress, “Let’s get this wet dress off.” The thing about 18th-century clothing was that it was made from rather heavy material and Claire longed for her trousers and blouse. Maybe when they got to Lallybroch – if they were indeed in the right time – Claire could mend some of Jamie’s trousers for herself to wear around the house.

As she sat down on the bed, Claire felt an overwhelming rush of loss. If they had made it to Jamie’s time, then her own time and all the things that she had known were gone. She didn’t feel particularly connected to the future – or her past as it was now – but she would miss baths and automobiles, as well as a bed comfier than the one she was on now.

Claire also realised that maybe, just maybe, her parents wouldn’t be thrilled to see her – or even worse, wouldn’t even know who she was. She had lost the little that she had for this crazy adventure and she wasn’t sure it was worth it. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Claire,” she heard a whisper and felt a gentle nudge against her side. Her stomach felt funny and her head was pounding and slowly she opened her eyes to find Jamie leaning over her. “Ah, there ye are sleepin’ fairie,” he smiled softly.

“Did I fall asleep?” Claire sat up, feeling a warmth and looked to see a growing fire. “Oh, that’s nice,” she said lazily.

Jamie laughed and bent over to dig around in Claire’s bag, pulling out the two sandwiches. “Aye, Sassenach. When I came back, ye were snorin’ so loud I could hear it from outside.”

“Oh shut it, Fraser,” Claire laughed and took the sandwich Jamie offered her.

Claire ate quickly but in silence. She was well aware of Jamie’s eyes on her and she also knew he could read her glass face but she hoped he wouldn’t say a word. Claire also knew men were subtle and so it wasn’t a surprise when Jamie asked, “Is everythin’ okay, sassenach?”

“No,” She said sincerely, looking at him, “But I don’t want to talk about it just now. It has nothing to do with you, though, I promise,” She kissed his cheek, “I just need to process what is happening.”  

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, “Aye, dinna fash. I understand.”

His words made her smile and slightly eased her heart – he had that power apparently, and it wasn’t the first time she noticed it. Claire rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the relief of being alive and with the man she loved, even if she hadn’t confessed it to him just yet. She had tried to fight her feelings, to tell herself it was nothing more than some infatuation, a little fling to erase her loneliness, but the truth was, it was far more than that. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before – and she had loved Frank, she truly did.

But with Jamie, it was different. So much more, almost too much at times, and yet, it was never enough.

“Jamie,” she said softly, her fingers lightly gliding across his wrist and touching his palm. “I’m glad it’s you…” he looked down at her, his thumb touching her lip. “That it’s you here with me.”

“I wouldna want anyone else but ye, Sassenach,” he kissed the tip of her nose. “We will find Lallybroch together and then, we can start our life.”

Claire nodded, blushing at the thought of starting a family with Jamie, little feet of their children running around the house. But for now, she leaned into him, relishing in his presence and they had both made it through the stones… whatever time they were in.

Something she had realized with Jamie was that while he was a very large man, literally and figuratively speaking, he was a very tender lover.

“Sorcha,” Jamie whispered against her lips as he laid her gently back down on the bed. Thankfully, she had removed all of her layers to let them dry, so his hands slid easily along her thighs and pushed her underdress up around her waist.

“Sorcha?” Claire said in between kisses. “What does that mean?”

“Och…” Jamie leaned up on his elbows and moved his fingers to touch over her heart. “Tis yer name in the gaelic… light.”

A grin spread across her face and Claire pulled him down onto her, “Say it again.”


	9. The Way Home

Claire woke the next morning with a smile on her face and looked over at Jamie who was near the door to the little shack, and remembered why. Then she remembered just  _when_ she might be and she sat up quickly making her head spin.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” She pressed her hands to her head, shutting her eyes to try and stop the dizziness. It had not been a dream. She had actually travelled through time with Jamie – no matter when that had been.

Jamie turned and came to sit at the edge of the small bed, resting his hand on Claire’s knee. “Are ye alright, Sassenach?”

Slowly opening one eye, Claire grinned at the big scot. “Aye,” she smiled. “I’m quite alright. I only remembered what we just did.”

Quirking his brows up, Jamie’s cheeks turned pink and Claire smacked him playfully on the side, “Not that you oaf! I meant the traveling through the stones.”

“Och,” he bent his head sheepishly. “Of course. Well there’s only one real way to find out exactly what time we’re in.” Jamie stood from the bed, offering his hand out to Claire, “Are ye ready to explore, Sassenach?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she smiled and took his proffered hand. Hopefully they had made it to the right time, and hopefully Jamie’s sister was still alive and well – as she hoped her parents were.

*******

“Are we going to walk the whole way to Lallybroch?” Claire asked as she stepped over a small stream. “Because I feel like it’s going to take us years,” She chuckled.

“Och, nah,” Jamie held her hand tightly as he lead them across. “There’s a small village just a bit this way, we can get a horse and some food for the trip.”

“Only one horse huh?” Claire laughed, thinking that they surely had brought enough money that would get them two horses.

Jamie pulled her to the other side of the stream onto dry land, his hands settling on her waist. “Aye, one horse. I may have my own selfish reasons, Sassenach for wanting to keep ye close.”

A shiver went through her body and it had nothing to do with the cold breeze that just whipped through the air. With a chuckle, Jamie took her hand and they continued on the path to the village.

It turned out that they were near the city of Inverness, at least that’s what Jamie told her. By the looks of it, Claire would never have known – proving that they had actually gone back in time. Now all they needed to do was somehow find out the year and she would be able to finally take a deep breath of relief.

Claire spotted a small apothecary shop and told Jamie that she was just going to buy a few things for the journey while he settled on the right horse. There was a small man at the counter that she approached who smiled kindly at her.

“Hello my dear, how can I help ye today?”

“Hello,” she smiled, quickly looking at the stocked shelves behind him. “I’m in need of a few things that I hope you have.”

The man turned towards the shelves, “What is it that yer lookin’ for?”

“Valerian root, lavender, tansy and perhaps some peppermint,” Claire checked off her mental list and hoped that it would be enough until they were settled somewhere and she could properly grow her own herbs.

“Very nice selection mistress,” the man smiled and then began to collect her order into small vials. There was nothing in the shop that signified the year and she couldn’t very well just ask the man what year it was without looking insane.

“Here you are, that’ll be three shillings,” he smiled and handed Claire the small wrapped package containing her herbs.

“Thank you,” she handed him the money from her small coin purse. “What was your name? Just so I remember to come back here should I ever need to.”

The small man cleared his throat and offered her his hand which Claire remarked had a strange blue glow to it. “Hector McEwan at yer service mistress. I’ve only arrived about a year ago myself.”

Claire felt something run through her body as she touched the man’s hand, almost like electricity and slowly pulled her hand back. “I’m Claire Be– Fraser. Claire Fraser,” she corrected quickly. “Thank you for helping me.”

With a smile, she turned and left in search of Jamie, hoping that he had managed to find out when they were. He was down at the end of the road, horse in hand.

“He looks bonny,” she smiled and ran her hand over the horse’s mane.

“Tis a fine horse, Sassenach,” Jamie said, avoiding her eye.

“Is something wrong?”

“Och, tis only…” his lips pressed together in a tight line and worry covered his face. “How are we supposed to find out the year? We canna ask that wi’out lookin’ like wee fools.” Jamie was gripping the reins tightly, making his knuckles grow white.

Claire moved her hands over his and made him release the reins, then brought both his hands to her face. “I say we continue on to Lallybroch and then figure out what to do from there. I’m sure once we get there, it will be quite easy for us to tell what year it is… or at least you’ll know.”

Jamie laughed slightly and then took a deep breath, “What would I do wi’out ye, Claire.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

“You would die for one,” Claire laughed and then kissed him again.

“Aye, I would never make it. Now,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “Let’s get ye on this horse my lady and then head home.”

*******

On the second night of their journey to Lallybroch, they found a well hidden area and laid out under the stars. Thankfully Jamie was like a well heated furnace and so Claire nuzzled close to him under the plaid. Just as she let out a deep sigh, Jamie shifted underneath her and moved to a sitting position.

His back was towards her and he seemed to vibrate with stress and tension. Reaching out slowly, Claire placed her hand on the small of Jamie’s back.

“ _But fickle fortune frowns on me, And I maun cross the raging sea!_

_But while my crimson currents flow, I’ll love my Highland laddie, O.”_

“What was that, Sassenach?” Jamie turned back to look down at her and smiled. “Twas verra nice.”

“Robert Burns, a poet who hasn’t been born actually,” Claire sat up, her long messy curls cascading down her back over her shift and she shivered.

“Dinna catch a cold, mo nighean donn,” Jamie pulled the plaid over her shoulders and then pushed a curl behind her ear.

“Are you alright, Jamie? You usually don’t have a hard time falling asleep.”

“Och, I’m a wee bit scarit I suppose. Of what we’ll find – of what we won’t find,” he let out a deep sigh and ran his hand back through his curls.

“Surely you don’t think something’s happened to your sister?” Claire moved closer to Jamie, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“I dinna ken for sure what year we’re in, Sassenach. I only hope we’re no’ too late…”

Claire moved her finger along Jamie’s jaw, feeling the growth of his beard of a few days without shaving. She turned his face to look at her, “Jamie, whatever happens… whatever we find at Lallybroch, we’ll face it together. I know that the thought of losing your family scares you Jamie, but I would like to think that I am now your family too…”

Jamie’s eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against hers, “Oh Claire, ye  _are_ my family now. I ken that if I never see Jenny or Ian again that it will be alright because I have you and you’re more than I could ever hope for.”

“I love you,” Claire said quietly out loud for the first time and paused, keeping her eyes shut.

Jamie’s lips pressed against hers and then his hands were cupping her face. She opened her eyes to see tears on Jamie’s cheeks and she reached up to wipe one away.

“ _Tha gaol agam ort_ ,” Jamie kissed her gently, sliding one hand to her waist.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Claire smiled tenderly.

Jamie nodded with wet eyes, “It means I love ye so much, Claire Fraser.”

“I love you,” Claire repeated, laughing as Jamie laid back on the ground, pulling her on top of him.

She placed her hands on his chest and angled her hips up as Jamie pulled his breeks out of the way and sighed as she sank down on his cock. His hands held her hips and together they moved slowly, the only sound their heavy breathing and moans.

Jamie leaned up, running his hands along her back and down over her arse, cupping her to him and she ground her hips against him, desperate to feel every inch. “You’re mine, mo nighean donn,” he kissed her roughly, “Mine, now and forever.”

Claire rolled her hips in time with Jamie’s thrusts, sighing into his mouth and let her body lose control and melted into him.

*******

The road to Lallybroch was spent in silence as Jamie and Claire opted to walk the rest of the way. Claire could sense that Jamie was nervous with every step they took that brought them closer to finding out when they were. Every now and then she would look over at him and he would smile and then turn back to face the road.

Jamie came to a stop as they crossed through the woods and came to a dirt road.

“Are we close? Are we here?” Claire asked, walking a few steps ahead to see.

“Aye, we’re almost there, I just need a moment,” Jamie turned his head back to the grass and promptly threw up.

Claire watched with some mild disgust as Jamie emptied his wame, wiped his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve and then reached for a flask.

“Feeling better?”

“Nah,” Jamie grinned lopsidedly. “I wonder what they think has become of me? I sent a letter to Jenny saying that I was coming home and then I never showed up.”

“I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you, Jamie.” Claire walked over to him, lightly touching his arm.

“Ye dinna ken Janet Fraser, Sassenach. She’ll be furious that I would show up out of the blue, and wi’ an english wife!” He laughed and took a swig of whisky.

“Well, let’s not keep her fury waiting,” Claire laughed and took the reins of the horse.

A few minutes later, a large stone manor came into view and she heard Jamie’s sharp intake of breath.

“Are you glad to be home?” She looked at him.

“Let’s wait until we’re inside and then ye can ask me that again, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned and then continued up the path until the reached the stone archway.

A woman was standing outside near the garden and from what Claire could tell, she was heavily pregnant. That must be Jenny – Jamie had said that she might have a child with Black Jack Randall who assaulted her, perhaps this was the child, not yet born.

Claire took a step forward, intending to call out to the woman, but she turned around and saw them first. She had beautiful red hair, much like Jamie’s and Claire turned to look up at Jamie, wondering who this was. Jenny was supposed to have dark black hair like her father.

“Who’s t-”

Claire didn’t have a chance to ask before the big scot next to her fell to the ground beside her, and she thought she heard him utter the words “Ma” but he was too quiet to hear.

“Jamie!” Claire bent down next to Jamie, her hands checking his pulse and lifting his eyelid to check his pupils.

Another set of pale hands appeared and Claire looked up to see the red haired woman on her knees beside Jamie. Claire felt a shiver down her spine when she noticed the similarities between the woman and her husband laying in between them.

She looked exactly like Jamie had described his mother, Ellen Fraser.


	10. The Malcolms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire realized they traveled back to the wrong time and they are greeted by a familiar face...or maybe two.

“ _Jamie_?” Claire touched his forehead, smoothing the curls off his face. He had fainted when he looked at the red-headed woman and Claire was worried she wouldn’t be able to move him should he not wake up soon.

Who Claire suspected to be a young Ellen Fraser had gone inside to fetch some wet cloth and a wee dram of whisky as soon as Jamie had landed on the floor. She hoped she wouldn’t be back before she could have a little talk with her currently unconscious husband.

“Jamie,” She repeated, patting his cheek, “Come on…”

The scot finally came back to himself and opened his eyes slowly, looking at her through hazy and confused eyes.

“Oh good,” She let out a sigh of relief, “I almost thought you dropped dead!”

“I think I’ve seen a ghost, Sassenach,” He mumbled, rubbing his face.

Claire helped him sit up slowly and whispered, “Jamie I don’t think it was a ghost… I think we went back further than we expected.”

“What?” He frowned, still visibly confused by their situation. His eyes grew wide as he saw the woman walking over to them again.

“Thank Christ, he came back to himself!” She smiled, standing next to Claire, “I got the cloth and the whisky.”

Jamie stayed silent, simply staring at the woman with a mixture of awe and fright. 

“Yes, not quite completely but I’m sure he’ll be just fine,” Claire answered, taking the cloth, “Thank you.”

“My husband isna home but ye two should come in, I will make some supper for ye and the lad and he’ll be all good after that.”

“You really don’t have to…” Before Claire could finish her sentence, the redhead interrupted her.

“Nonsense! Ye two look famished and I canna leave visitors outside. I’m Ellen Fraser,” She smiled kindly, touching Claire’s shoulder. 

Claire might have suspected it, she was speechless and simply looked down at Jamie who almost looked like he was about to faint again.

“I’m…Mrs. Elizabeth Malcolm and this is my husband,” Claire stopped for a second, “Alexander.”

She quickly realized it would be safer to use those names than plainly stating they were Frasers.

“Weel, welcome to Lallybroch Elizabeth,” Ellen touched her arm, giving her a warm smile, “Ye two are welcomed here as long as ye need for Mr. Malcolm to recover ‘tis no’ bother.”

Jamie got up slowly, still staring at his mother with a mixture of awe and fright

“Do ye ken when yer husband will be back?” Jamie asked, for the first time speaking. He seemed to be transfixed with Ellen and while Claire knew his mother and father had died, she couldn’t even imagine what Jamie must be feeling right now.

“Tomorrow,” Ellen smiled. “He just went into the village wi’ a lad to the healers there. Twas an accident involving a stubborn horse,” she laughed softly. Everything about her reminded Claire of Jamie and she found herself looking at the pair of them, slightly taken back.

“Let’s talk inside, aye? ‘Tis getting chilly out here and the lad needs to lay down,” She smiled, looking at them. Claire could tell she was eyeing them and she knew Ellen must see Jamie’s resemblance to both her husband and herself, perhaps thinking him a distant relative.

“Yes, thank you,” She smiled and followed her, casting a glance at Jamie. He widened his eyes at her and she saw fear in them. What were they going to do now that they had ended up at the wrong time?

When they stepped inside the house, Claire’s breath caught in her chest. It was her home. It was Jamie’s home. Of course, it looked less worn than the last time she had seen it in her own time, but it was the same walls, windows, fireplace, and wooden stairs.

“What brings ye to the Highlands? ‘Tis no’ every day an English lass and her Scottish husband walk through the door,” Ellen smirked at them.

“We…”Claire looked at Jamie, “We recently got married and we wanted to make a home in the Highlands. Someone back in town told us about your husband looking for settlers.” Claire prayed this argument would be enough, Jamie had told her briefly about his father looking for people to live on Fraser’s land but she was actually bluffing and hoped her face didn’t give anything away.

“Och, ye heard that from McNab I suppose,” she nodded.

“Right,” Claire smiled, “We don’t have much but my husband knows how to work with his hands around a farm and I’m a healer.”

“A healer ye say?” Ellen smiled and looked Claire up and down. “Ye do remind me of someone in the village lass and she’s a healer as well, an English too – ”

Just before Claire could ask about the woman in the village, a loud crash came from further in the house.

“Christ!” Ellen shouted and waddled as best she could back into the house. Claire gave Jamie a glance lying on the couch and followed after his mother and into the kitchen. A large clay jar was lying smashed on the floor, its contents of grain scattered everywhere.

“These damn shelves dinna hold anythin’,” Ellen started to bend over to clean up the broken bits of the jar but Claire stopped her.

“I’ve got it, Mrs. Fraser,” she smiled, her arm on the woman’s back. “You don’t need to trouble yourself over it.”

Standing up straight again, Ellen put her hand on her lower back, “Thank ye, dearie. Tis verra kind of ye.” She sat down on a bench nearby with a deep sigh and Claire started to pick up the bigger pieces of the jar.

“My husband Brian… “ Ellen laughed, “Well he’s a braw builder, but he isna good at buildin’ shelves it seems.”

Claire pushed the broken pieces into a pile and looked up at Ellen, “I’m sure Ja- Alex,” she coughed nervously, “My husband could help repair the shelf.”

“That would be verra kind,” She smiled. “Once he’s feelin’ better of course. Where are ye two stayin’? In the village?”

Scooping up most of the grain, Claire stood and came to sit next to Ellen on the bench, “Erhm, we haven’t exactly figured that out just yet.” In fact, they had been planning to stay here at Lallybroch all along with Jamie’s family, but that was when it was the right time.

Ellen took Claire’s hand in hers, “Ye both will stay wi’ us, at least until yer settled here in Broch Mordha.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t dream of imposing!” Claire shook her head slightly, but in her heart she was glad.

“If yer husband can indeed fix my wee shelves then take it as payment, lass,” Ellen smiled and chuffed her hand under Claire’s chin.

“Consider it fixed,” She smiled back and then rose from the bench with Claire’s help.

They both walked back into the room and Claire’s eyes set on Jamie, he was lying back on the couch, his eyes roaming over every surface. He felt a chill run down his spine knowing that this would be where he was born and grow up.

“What was the sound, Sassenach? Is everythin’ alright?” He asked and sat up as Claire came to sit beside him.

“Oh yes, a shelf broke is all,” Claire smiled and slid her hand into Jamie’s. “And you will be helping to fix that.”

“Och, will I?” He laughed.

“And I’ve told yer wife, Mr. Malcolm, that ye two are both welcome to stay here as long as ye need,” Ellen smiled and took a seat opposite them, her hand sliding over her large belly.

Claire felt Jamie tense beside her and hoped he wouldn’t have a problem staying here. When he, at last, nodded, she squeezed his hand and smiled. Now they only needed to find out just when they were and they could form a plan.

“Also please, call me Elizabeth and you may call my husband Alex,” Claire grinned.

“Aye, lass but only if ye call me Ellen. I’m no’ much older than ye are after all,” She smiled.

“Yes, we’re most likely the same age,” Claire saw this as her cue to know exactly in which year they had landed. “How old, exactly? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Five and twenty,” Ellen smiled softly, her hand resting over her stomach.

“Yes, we’re approximately the same…” Claire glanced at Jamie and then at his mother’s belly, “Is this your first child?”

“Aye, I’m newlywed too, ye ken,” She smiled wistfully, a far-off look in her eyes and then too soon the smile faded. Jamie had briefly told Claire of the disagreement between his mother and her brothers not wanting her to marry Brian Fraser. Ellen would have only left her family months ago and was probably still dealing with the loss of it.

“Now I’m sure ye too need some rest,” Ellen got up slowly, resting her hand on her back, “Let me show ye the room.”

Jamie and Claire both got up and followed her.

“Ye dinna have anything else apart from this bag?” She raised an eyebrow at the couple.

“No…we dinna have much ye ken,” Jamie gave her a soft smile.

Ellen looked at him, the most tender smile forming on her lips as if deep down, she knew she was his mother, “Ye are even more welcome to stay here then.”

They walked upstairs and down the hallway and when she opened the door to one of the rooms, Jamie’s breath caught in his throat. It was his room. The room that belonged… will belong to him as he grew up here.

“Tis no’ much, but ye’ve a bed and a fire that will keep ye both warm,” Ellen smiled proudly. Claire took a step into the room, pulling on Jamie’s hand.

“Thank you again, Ellen. You’ve been so kind to us,” Claire smiled and she felt Jamie’s handshake slightly in hers. Ellen told them to just simply ask if they needed anythin’ else and that she would be down the hall.

Once they were finally alone, Claire turned and looked up at Jamie who had tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Jamie…” Claire cupped his cheeks in her hands, “Are you, alright love? Come, sit.” She pushed Jamie to sit down in the chair closest to the fireplace and thought that she would need to light that later, but turned her attention back to her husband and knelt before him.

“I never thought I’d see my mam again, Sassenach,” Jamie said softly and he reached for her hand, holding it in his lap.

“It’s a lot to take in, Jamie.”

“Aye,” he sniffed. “To see her so… so happy!” He laughed then and Claire smiled, but soon his smile faded and a darkness came over his face. “Christ, Sassenach.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I canna lose her again,” Jamie leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Claire’s. “I canna live with the knowledge that she and my brother will die in the future. I canna–”

“Shhh,” Claire moved her hand up to cradle his head, stroking his soft red curls.

“Maybe we ended up in this time for a reason…” She looked at him.

“You know how I vaccinated you before we came through? And how I took some of it with us in case…well in case I ever met anyone who might need some. Once Willie is born, I can make sure he won’t die of smallpox and as for your mother, maybe there’s a way to prevent her death as well, I’ll need to think about it,”  Claire mused aloud.

“Ye think we can save them, Sassenach? My Mam and Willie?” He asked her, the hope in his voice clear.

Claire kissed him then, taking in every fear, every worry that Jamie possessed and bearing them with him. “Yes, I think we can.”

Opening his arms, Jamie pulled Claire up to sit on his lap and she settled against him, her head resting on his chest. Her fingers played with a loose string in his shirt, and she kissed the spot just under his ear.

“Hmph,” he squirmed. “That tickles,  _mo_ _nighean_.”

“What does?” She laughed and then kissed him again in the same spot. Jamie moved his head away, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Stop that woman!” Laughing, Jamie wrapped both his arms around her body and rose from the chair, taking two big steps towards the bed and gently tossing her down.

“If ye think ye can keep ticklin’ me, we’ll see how ye like it, eh?” Jamie crawled on the bed then, his body covering hers and buried his face into her neck, licking and nibbling in the same spot that she had kissed him.

Claire smiled, but barely flinched and noticing her lack of reaction, Jamie pulled away, staring down at his wife.

“Why are ye no kicking and tryin’ to get away?”

Blushing, Claire bit her lip.

“I’m not ticklish there,” she grinned mischievously and reached for Jamie’s hand, pulling it over her stomach.

“Oh,” he grinned and moved his fingers lightly over her skin and she did in fact squirm.

***********

Claire had been restless. When she wasn’t tossing and turning, she was watching Jamie sleep peacefully and counting the minutes hoping they would pass quicker. When the sun finally showed up, she carefully got up and dressed before going downstairs.

There was no need to wake up Jamie, he was not only exhausted by their trip through the stones, but all the emotions of seeing his mother again had also taken a little toll on him.

“Och, good mornin’ Elizabeth,” Ellen said happily, standing in the kitchen.

“Ye’re an early riser I see.”

“Hello,” Claire smiled in turn, “I couldn’t sleep anymore so I thought I’d see if you needed some help.”

“No, I’m quite alright but please join me for some porridge,” she nodded at the bowl before her.

“You shouldn’t be running around in your state, Ellen. Please sit down, I’ll serve that,” Claire took the empty plate she was holding and smiled. 

“Aye, fine. I dinna want to contradict the healer,” She grinned, sitting down. “I canna wait for this wee bairn to finally arrive not only to meet him or her but mostly because it will be nice not to walk around breathless all the time.”

“Brian, ‘tis my husband, also went to the village to get the healer because the baby will arrive any day now and she’ll be needed her.”

“You must be really excited,” Claire smiled, serving her some porridge. 

“Oh aye! We want a big family…I’m just afraid of givin’ birth,” Ellen laughed nervously.

“I understand but…everything will be fine and usually the first three pregnancies are always safer,” Claire lied, knowing full well what the future held for Ellen Fraser.

“Ye mean I shouldn’t have more than three children?” The scot looked at her in surprise. 

“No, you shouldn’t. You can, of course, but risks increase with each pregnancy and with age.” Claire hoped she wasn’t speaking out of turn and that Ellen wouldn’t find it offensive, her giving birthing advice. She needed to do something to prevent her death and she saw no other way than persuasion. 

Ellen nodded, listening to her with interest and curiosity.

“And there are ways to avoid getting pregnant too, I could give you a few tips if you decide not to have any more kids,” Claire knew it was a risk…a risk Ellen and Brian decided not to have a third child and so Jamie wouldn’t be born.

“Aye, thank ye, dear,” Ellen touched her hand, “Truly.”  

“I’m sure you will have a beautiful family,” Claire squeezed her hand back, smiling.

“Do ye have children? I ken ye two are newlyweds but maybe there’s a wee bairn waiting for ye somewhere,” Ellen smiled and her brows rose just as Jamie’s did.

“No, we don’t have any children yet,” Claire said. In fact, she had never even thought about having children with Jamie. Everything between them had happened so quickly, but the thought of holding a small baby with tufts of red hair made her heart squeeze.

“One day then,” Ellen grinned and then both of them sat, eating their porridge and asking each other questions about their lives. Claire answered with as much truth as possible, obviously having to fib on a few major details.

An hour or so later, Jamie came downstairs and joined them. Just as he was finishing up his porridge, chatter and footsteps could be heard from outside.

“Och, that must be Brian back with the healer,” Ellen rose happily, walking out to meet her husband. 

“Can you do this?” Claire asked quietly to Jamie as they paused in the doorway.

“I’ll have to, Sassenach,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead and together they walked out hand in hand.

Claire was surprised at just how black Brian’s hair was even though Jamie had told her as such. He was tall and broad, just like his son with kind slanted eyes as black as his locks. Brian greeted his wife with a kiss and then took a step to the side, revealing the woman behind him…  _the healer._

A knot in the pit of Claire’s stomach informed her that this woman was more than just a healer. She was familiar. Way too familiar but she had to walk closer to see properly. 

“Who are our guests then?” Brian smiled and Ellen introduced both her and Jamie to him as _“The Malcolms”_

“It’s a pleasure to have ye in our company,” he turned towards the healer and Claire’s eyes met hers for the first time.

The woman looked at her, her brows furrowed, eyes searching Claire’s.

“Claire?” The woman whispered and for the first time, Claire recognized the similarities in this woman that she so often saw reflected back at her either in the mirror or on faded photographs of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait since the last chapter! This story will be back to weekly updates on Tuesdays from now on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Mistress Beauchamp

Claire almost fainted when her eyes met the ones of the healer’s. For the longest time, she had tried to imagine what her mother in the flesh would be like. She had known it, of course, but at only five when she last saw her, she had forgotten anything tangible about Julia Beauchamp. She had photographs but it wasn’t the same. 

They looked almost identical. Same eyes, lips, and high cheekbones. Except Julia’s curls were tightly pinned down and her nose was slightly straighter than her daughter’s.

Claire felt Jamie’s hand grabbing hers as he too realized who had arrived and she squeezed it. 

“Mistress Beauchamp,” Ellen smiled widely, “Thank ye for comin’!” 

Claire’s breath hitched at the sound of the name -- a confirmation, for sure how many Beauchamp's were there in Scotland?

“I’m glad I made it before the bairn,” Julia smiled, trying to hide her state of shock as best as she could.

“Aye, dinna fash. I told ye last time Frasers take their wee time,” She chuckled, looking at her husband.

Nodding, Julia couldn’t take her eyes off Claire. Something that Ellen noticed immediately, “Och, where are my manners! ‘Tis Elizabeth and Alexander Malcolm, our guests for a while.”

Jamie stepped in, with a polite smile, “Ma’am.”

“Hello,” Julia replied, smiling in turn before looking at Claire again, “Hi…”

Claire blinked, feeling five years old all over again. She was fighting the urge to cry and to hold her mother tightly. The woman standing in front of her was a stranger and yet, there was something so familiar about her -- as if they had parted only minutes ago. Claire watched her with such gratitude and love and had the feeling returned in abundance without a need to even ask for it.

Before Claire had the time to answer, Ellen chimed in, “Mistress Malcolm is a healer too, Mistress Beauchamp!”

“She looks like a healer,” Julia smiled fondly, “And a good one, at that. I’m sure she will be very helpful for the birth.”

“Oh, aye!” Ellen smiled. Claire knew she had noticed the resemblance but didn’t comment on it, it was clear enough that there was some family connection between the two from their appearance alone but she thanked God any of the Frasers said a word about it. 

“You should be resting, Mistress Fraser,” Julia touched her arm. “I know my way around here, I’ll manage and you call me if you need anything? I would like to talk with Mistress Malcolm, it’s not every day I meet a fellow healer.”

“Mistress Beauchamp is right,” Brian said, wrapping a protective arm around his wife, “Come, mo ghraidh, I’ll bring ye inside.”

“Aye, aye,” Ellen smiled, “See ye all later, then.” 

Ellen and Brian went back into the house and once they had disappeared out of ear range, Julia turned to Claire. Jamie pressed his lips against Claire’s temple and sensing she needed a moment alone with her mother, Jamie left them and headed towards the small stable.

“It’s so lovely to meet you Mistress Beauc --”

“Is it you?” Julia interrupted her, placing her hand on Claire’s arm gently.

“It’s really you then, mama?” Claire smiled and the tears that she had been holding in spilled over her cheeks. A second later, Julia was embracing her and Claire stood there, feeling small and childlike in her mother’s arms.

They held onto each other for a time, as if every second was making up for each year they lost together. Julia pulled back first and her hands immediately cupped Claire’s cheeks, her thumbs wiping away the tears.

“You are so beautiful, Claire. I knew it was you the moment I saw you,” Julia smiled.

“I knew it was you too, I had the one picture of you and papa… I can’t believe you’re here, I -- I thought you to be dead.”

“You found us…”Julia whispered, holding Claire again. “I’m so sorry, my love. For all the pain you must have felt.” Julia then looked at Claire, a sorrowful look crossed her eyes, “Can you ever forgive us, Claire?”

“Forgive you?” Claire frowned. “There’s nothing to forgive, mama. You had no way of telling me you didn’t die but actually went through standing stones,” Claire laughed and wiped at her nose.

“You can tell me though…” Claire’s stomach clenched, “Did you choose to leave?”

Julia took both of her hands and looked her in the eyes, “Yes. Yes, we did. But we always planned to return to you, Claire bear.”

“Why did you leave, there must have been a good reason…” Claire asked. Julia smiled sadly and then guided them over to sit on a nearby bench.

“Henry, your father,” Julia smiled brightly, “Well, I’m not sure if you’re familiar with the Jacobite Rising of 1745, but your father studied and wrote books about it. He was drawn to it. You see, despite our very French last name,” she laughed. “Our family history can be traced through Scottish roots, which only made him even more interested.”

“It’s all a bit complicated dear, but the gist of it is that we wanted to go back to 1744 and try and stop the rising from ever happening.” Claire listened intently, trying her best to recall any history lessons Lamb had taught her. 

“The Scots lost at the Battle of Culloden and everything about the Highland culture was decimated. Your father and I had been aware the time travel was possible and we thought we could do our part in history.”

“But you didn’t go back to 1744 if you’re here… in 1716,” Claire noted.

“No,” Julia smiled. “We went too far, to the year 1714 and we tried to go back,” Julia gripped Claire’s hand tightly. “Back to you, but we’ve been stuck ever since.”

“But if you’ve been here for two years...how come twenty years went on for me back in the 20th century?” Claire was confused, all those maths giving her a headache.

“Time travel is a funny thing, obviously your father and I don’t have it all figured it out,” Julia smiled sadly. “All I know is that you’re here right now and you have no idea how happy I am to see you...I never thought I would again.”

“Well, neither did I,” Claire sighed and smiled.

“But how did you know we were here?”

“It’s quite a long story. Back in 1940, there had been a World War, the second one actually and I served as a nurse for five years. After that, I was alone and decided to go to Scotland to start anew, it felt as if the Highlands were the only place slightly spared of those atrocities. I bought a house,” Claire turned around looking at the estate, “It was this one.”

Julia watched her daughter, listening to her with rapt attention as she held her hand tightly.

Claire continued, “One afternoon the tall ginger Scot you saw earlier showed up at my door. He was hurt and disoriented, I quickly found out he was from the year 1743. I told him I would help him get back to his time once his shoulder injury would heal. One day, he told me about the healer in his village who looked exactly like me. When I showed him a picture of you and papa, he confirmed you both were back in the 18th century. I think something happened at the stones too because obviously, we ended up in the wrong time and now we’re here...where you are slightly younger than what Jamie or myself expected.”

“So we’re in 1743 too,” Julia frowned, “Maybe we do make it through the stones after all. Good God, I will never understand any of this. Your father might though, we’ll ask once we’ll get to him. We live in the village but he will be so happy to see you,” She cupped her cheek, smiling.

“I would like to properly meet this tall ginger Scot,” Julia smiled and they both rose to walk over to the stables.

“Ellen and Brian are his parents, but he just hasn’t been born yet. And they think his name is Alexander.”

“Good God, this is complicated,” Julia laughed.

“Oh… and mama?” Claire bit her lip nervously. “There’s something else you should know about me and Jamie.”

“What is it dear?”

“We’re married.”

Julia looked at her daughter, a little shocked. “Married. Well… that is certainly not what I was expecting you to say, but if it’s a happy marriage then I wholeheartedly approve my dear.”

“It is,” Claire smiled and they met Jamie who was standing next to a black horse, his hand slowly stroking its mane.

“I have to admit we did marry so I would be protected in this time but…” Claire bit her lower lip, “I’m very much in love with him.”

“He looks like a good lad and the Frasers are great people, I’m sure they raised him well.” Julia smiled, “And quite a bonny lad,” she winked.

“Sassenach,” Jamie smiled and greeted them both.

“I’ve told her everything, Jamie,” Claire slid into his embrace, leaning on him for comfort. This day had already been very emotionally draining.

“Then ye’ll ken Mrs. Beauchamp how confused we are as well to be here,” Jamie smiled.

“We’re here together, now though,” Julia touched Jamie’s arm lightly and then looked at her daughter. “That’s all that matters.” 

She then coughed and took a step back, “I do know how odd this is… us being the same age, but I hope it isn’t too weird.”

“You look just as you did in the picture mama,” Claire smiled. “I don’t know you any other way.”

“Good then. I should be here for a few days until the bairn is born and then if you like, you can both accompany me to the village to see your father?” Julia said hopeful.

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Claire smiled hugging her mother.

Brian Fraser stormed out of the house in a hurry, his eyes wide, “Mistress Beauchamp! Mistress Malcolm! The bairn is comin’!”


	12. Firstborn

William Simon Murtagh MacKenzie Fraser was on his way. Everyone was very much aware of that fact with the kind of noises Ellen Fraser was making. But no one but Jamie and Claire knew about him being a boy and a broad one at that.

While Jamie was with his father downstairs, reassuring the poor man that everything would be alright, Claire and Julia were in the Laird’s bedroom, about to deliver the Fraser’s firstborn.

Everything was ready and Claire knew the delivery would go smoothly but even with the little knowledge she had, she didn’t trust history and would do anything in her power to make sure that Ellen and William would be alright today.

She had briefly explained to her mother the history of Jamie’s family and how she needed to prevent their deaths, no matter when it would come. Julia was briefed and would make sure everyone would get their shots against smallpox and other bloody diseases.

Claire laid a wet cloth on Ellen’s sweaty forehead and held her hand. The labour had started at least four hours ago and apparently, William wanted to take his time.

“Thank ye for what ye are doin’ Elizabeth, truly,” Ellen said, smiling weakly. “Frasers like to take their wee time, eh.”

Claire smirked, apparently it truly was a family trait. “It seems so.”

“Don’t forget to breathe the way I showed you, dear,” Julia said with a smile, holding her other hand. She looked at her own daughter briefly, eyes full of pride and love.

“Did you think of a name, already?” Claire asked, dabbing the cloth. 

“Oh aye,” Ellen groaned, feeling a contraction. “William Simon Murtagh if ‘tis a boy. For Brian’s father, Simon. Our good friend, Murtagh and William means protector.”

“For a wee lass we dinna think yet because I kept tellin’ Brian I felt ‘tis a boy.”

“It’s a beautiful name,” Claire smiled.

“Aye, yers is too, dear. Do ye have more?” Ellen shifted in the bed, her eyes squinting in pain.

“Uh, Claire is my second name. For my maternal grandmother, I believe,” She looked at Julia with a smile.   
  
“‘Tis verra British,” Ellen chuckled softly, “But yer parents chose weel.” 

“Yes, they did,” Claire’s lips turned up briefly.

“Are they no’ alive?”

“They are…they just live quite far away,” she looked up at met her mother’s eye. It was still hard to believe that after all this time, her parents were here, at this time. And now she was. More than anything, Claire hoped that when they made it back through the stones, that her parents could come with them and they could make up for lost time.

“You need to sit a bit,” Claire helped Ellen up, resting pillows behind her back while Julia gave her some water to drink.

Ellen drank slowly, “Could ye please go and see how Brian is doin’, aye? The lad doesna deal verra weel wi’ emotions and I dinna want the poor Alexander to have to pick him up if he faints.”

Claire chuckled softly, “I will go and make sure he’s alright and he knows you are too.” She looked at her mother, “Will you two be alright while I go?”

“Of course,” Julia smiled, “Bring back some more water and cloths while you’re out there.”

Nodding, Claire quickly left the room, going in search of two Fraser men. She found them in the living room, Jamie sitting on a chair and his father pacing the room nervously.

Brian looked at her at once, panic written all over his face.

“She’s fine,” Claire said immediately with a reassuring smile, “The bairn is still making itself wait but Ellen is handling it very well and it won’t be too long now. She sent me down to make sure you were alright.”

“Tis’ my Ellen, no matter what she’s doin’, she needs to ken if I’m alright,” He chuckled, slightly relaxing. “Aye, tell her I’m fine but I’ll be better once ‘tis over.”

“I’ll tell her that,” Claire smiled, looking at Jamie who seemed as equally nervous but tried to look as cool as a cucumber in front of Brian.

“Oh and mistress Malcolm?” Brian said.

“Yes?” She looked at Brian, his fingers tapping lightly against his thigh.

“Please tell her I love her,” he smiled and then took a deep breath. “Verra much.”

“I will tell her that too, though I’m sure you’ll be able to tell her yourself very soon,” Claire smiled.

“Thank ye,” Brian bowed his head slightly and returned to pacing.

Claire looked at Jamie and winked before making her way to the kitchen for the supplies her mother asked. Another scream from Ellen informed the healer it was more than time to go back upstairs so she hurried back with water and cloths.

“It’s time!” Julia exclaimed with a broad grin, looking at her daughter.

“Well, this one’s got great timing,” Claire drenched another cloth in cool water and went back to Ellen’s side.

“When I tell you, you’re going to have to breathe and then push, Mistress Fraser. Just like I explained to you last time I came here,” Julia stood in front of the bed, washing her hands.

Ellen nodded, closing her eyes and groaning. “Aye.”

Claire held her hand tightly, “You can do it! Just focus on your breathing.”

“And push,” Julia instructed at the next contraction.  So Ellen did just that while Claire did her best to ignore the way her hand was being crushed and reminded her to breathe between every push.

“Again,” Julia said, her hands in between Ellen’s legs. “Alright, Mistress Fraser, I see the head. When I say push, give it all you’ve got!”

Ellen pressed her lips firmly together, sweat breaking out across her forehead. It must sound like someone was dying up here from the screaming and Claire suddenly realized that one day she might be in the same position – giving birth to Ellen’s grandchild.

“Push!” Julia asked again.  

Ellen let out a loud moan, squeezing Claire’s hand and pushing with all her strength. Just when Claire thought she would have to push again, a startling cry broke through the silence.

“A boy! William indeed,” Julia smiled up at both of them before attending to the newborn, making sure everything was alright. A few moments later, Julia was placing William on Ellen’s chest and he instantly was soothed.

“I’ll go get Brian,” Claire smiled warmly, wiping away her happy tears and headed downstairs.

Both Jamie and Brian rose to their feet the moment she appeared on the steps, “You have a son,” she smiled happily and both of the men cheered, patting each other on the back. Brian raced up the stairs, two at a time to see his son and Claire stayed behind with Jamie.

“He’s alright, Sassenach? Truly?” He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

“Yes, he’s a perfect little boy,” she assured him, stroking his cheek.

“Willie,” Jamie smiled and then his face crumpled all at once and he buried himself in Claire’s shoulders. He wept for the happiness of this moment and for the fear of what may still come in the future. All the while, Claire held him, her hand rubbing across his back.

“Do you want to see him? Your brother?”

Wiping at his nose, Jamie nodded. “Aye, I do. However odd it may be.”

“Let’s go and meet him then, shall we?” Claire smiled and took his hand and together they walked upstairs to join everyone else.

Brian sat on the bed beside Ellen who was still cradling Willie in her arms. It moved Claire to near tears when she realized that this is what they must have looked like when Jamie was born. The very man that held her hand now would be born in this room.

“He’s a braw lad,” Jamie congratulated them.

“Oh thank ye both,” Ellen smiled at her. “And thank ye, Julia. I couldna have done this wi’out ye.”

“It was our pleasure,” Julia grinned and then came to pick up Willie to clean him off. Birth was a messy business and this had been the first one that Claire had ever witnessed with her own eyes.

“There must be somethin’ we can do to repay ye for how ye’ve helped my wife,” Brian said as he looked up at Claire.

“Oh no,” she shook her head. “Your hospitality is more than enough and being able to witness this miracle today,” Claire smiled.

“If there’s anythin’ at all, please let us know,” Brian nodded and then returned his attention to his wife.

Feeling intrusive now, Jamie pulled on Claire’s hand and together they walked out into the hall to let the couple have some time alone.

“Do you want children, Jamie?” Claire asked him as she leaned back against the wall.

He turned his body, facing her and put one hand beside her head, his eyes grazed down her body and he slid his hand over her belly. “Aye, one day. If ye wish to have a bairn that is.”

Claire placed her hand over Jamie’s, “I never really thought about it before. I think I would though,” she looked up into his eyes, “With you.”

“I hope tis wi’ me,” he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. “Maybe if yer Mam can prevent my Mam from dyin’, she will be there to see our grandchild.”

“I hope so,” Claire cupped his cheek and moved her fingers under his chin, scratching at his scruff.

“I just dinna ken how to prevent my Da from dyin’…” Jamie pressed his forehead against Claire’s.

“I can warn your mother like I warned her about having another child.” Claire squeezed his hand, “It’s not much, but it’s the best shot we’ve got. And warn my parents not to let your father go to Fort William. We will find a way, Jamie.”   
  
 **********

Jamie and Claire proposed to accompany Julia back to the village after a couple of days to let Brian and Ellen spend quality time with their newborn son. Claire also gave them as a pretext their need to buy some more things before they could start to get settled in Broch Mordha.

Before they left, Jamie had given a small wooden snake to Ellen and Brian to give to Willie. It had Willie’s name carved on the bottom and resembled the small snake Jamie now had in his sporran with Sawny carved into it. It had been Willie that made him the snake and now his brother had one of his own.

The two days spent on the road forged a strong bond between Claire and her mother, now that they were able to talk freely about the situation and figuring out what to do next. They talked plenty about the fate of Jamie’s family and how to prevent it. They talked about what they would do next but mostly, Claire asked about her father. The man she vividly remembered the traits but couldn’t even remember the sound of his voice.

She was nervous. Seeing her mother had been one thing, she couldn’t help but be scared to finally see her father again…and what he would think of Jamie. She also knew her husband shared the same nervousness about meeting Mr. Beauchamp.

“Do ye think he’ll approve of me, Sassenach?” Jamie leaned in close to Claire as they were taking a break from riding, walking along the trail – almost reaching where Julia and Henry lived.

“It’s a bit too late if he doesn’t,” She grinned, looking at him, “We might not be traditionally married but the marriage is very much consumated.” Claire thought she heard her mother laugh up ahead, but wasn’t sure if she was just imagining it.

“And I plan on consummating it again and again,” Jamie grinned and kissed her.

“If we ever find time alone,” Claire sighed happily. “Maybe you can take me to some rolling heather and have your way with me.”

Jamie opened his mouth to comment on what he would do to her in a field of heather, but Julia interrupted him, turning back to look at them. “We’re here!”

Claire stopped in her tracks and looked at Jamie, “We’re here.”

Jamie smiled reassuringly, bringing her hand to his lips, “Aye, we are.”

“Come, darling,” Julia stepped in with a smile, “Your father won’t believe his eyes!”

“Go, mo nighean donn,” Jamie let go of her hand, “I’ll be following closely.”

Nodding, Claire sealed their lips briefly and turned to her mother who was smiling warmly and holding out her hand to her. She took it and both women walked towards the little cottage.


	13. The Cottage

Claire held her mother’s hand tightly as they walked in the door of the small cottage. She looked around at the cozy interior – a fireplace lit in the corner, shelves lined with books, a kitchen where meals were shared, and from what Claire could see through a window, a small garden out back.

It wasn’t grand or fancy, but as soon as Claire stepped in she felt that she was home. For all her life she had longed to be with her parents and to know them. And now she was in their home and soon would be reunited with her father.

The only thing Claire found a little odd was that her father was now only a few years older than Jamie. But in her heart, she felt like that little five year old girl who had just been told her parents were dead. Children usually never got a chance to see their parents so young or to see them first as people and learn about the things that made them who they are. To her parents, Claire had been a small girl who they had left back in England and now here she was – a full grown woman with a husband of her own.

“Henry!” Julia called out and a noise of shuffling feet and books being set down came from the back of the cottage.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Henry replied and then he was there, walking down the hallway. His hair was dark and sticking up at the ends as if he’d been running his fingers through it. A pair of glasses were on the tip of his nose and he was wearing the typical eighteenth century dress for a man.

“Henry,” Julia smiled and kissed him in greeting, never letting go of Claire’s hand. “I have someone I’d like to reintroduce you to.”

Her father looked at her then for the first time, taking in her appearance  – curly brown hair, amber eyes like her mother’s.

“This is Claire, darling,” Julia smiled softly at her husband. Henry’s face changed from an expression of mild curiosity to complete shock.

“Claire?” He spoke, taking a step forward. “Our Claire?”

“Yes, Papa…” Claire smiled, “I’m your daughter.”

Henry moved his hand to cup her cheek and Claire’s eyes closed shut as she leaned against his hand. Then she felt him move and suddenly it was all simple – his arms were around her and she buried her head into his chest and wept for the peace she felt in her heart.

“I can’t believe it’s really you, Claire bear.” Henny pulled back and took one of her hands in his and then held Julia’s hand. They stood in a small circle, connected as one family.

“There’s a lot to explain,” Claire smiled, squeezing both her parents hands. “But to explain everything, there’s someone else you need to meet first.”

“Who, darling?” Henry asked and then his eyes moved over the top of Claire’s head to look behind her as Jamie appeared in the doorway.

Claire followed his gaze and turned to face Jamie. She left her father and her mother and stood next to Jamie, sliding her hand in his. “This is my husband, Jamie Fraser.”

Jamie stood straighter, smiling proudly, “James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, Sir.”

“Fraser?” Henry frowned, looking at his daughter.

“That’s part of the long story,” Claire smiled amused.

“You two can explain it to me while we share a dram of whisky, I think we all need it,” Henry returned the smile, “But first, you come here,” He hugged his daughter again, holding her close.  

Claire felt the worry and doubt about seeing her father again leave her mind and relaxed in his arms. They parted, smiling and with fresh tears in their eyes and Henry went to the kitchen to grab glasses for them all.

Gathered around the fire, Claire and Jamie went on to recall their tales to Henry. From Jamie’s travel to the 20th century to then, ending up in the wrong time in search of her parents. They told him everything.

Nodding, Henry listened carefully to his daughter. He was still incredulous to have his daughter, grown no less, in this house but he watched her with the most utter tenderness and admiration,

“Those stones never work the way we expect them to,” He sighed, taking a sip of whisky.

“But surely, there is a way to go through again, we know Jamie has done it twice,” Claire stated, leaning against her husband, “We don’t even know what to do now…Do we stay here or do we go back to the 20th century? Or even, do we stay in this century but back to the year we first planned to land on?”

“You can’t stay here, Claire. You don’t belong in this century, at least not in 1716,” Julia touched her shoulder, smiling sadly.

“And Jamie doesn’t belong in the 20th century,” She squeezed his hand, looking at him.

“I’ll do whatever ye want us to do, Claire,” Jamie brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, “No matter where ye go, I go.”  

“I guess we can’t really stay here in this time anyways, because soon Ellen and Brian will give birth to a beautiful red headed baby name Jamie,” Claire grinned. “I think we already know what we have to do.”

“I only wish you both could come with us,” Claire said as she looked at both her parents.

“I wish it too, love. But if Jamie says he saw us in his own time, grey hair and all, then we must not be able to travel through the stones again,” Henry frowned. “We’ve missed so much of your life already.”

“You both will have to wait nearly thirty years to see us again,” Claire said and her heart dropped in her stomach. If they made it to 1743, then her parents would be thirty years older than they were now.

“You waited twenty years to see us again, Claire. We can manage, as long as we know we’ll see you then,” Julia smiled and reached for her hand.

“You both need to make sure Jamie’s parents and siblings will be fine, too.”

“I already promised you we would,” Julia smiled, “Truly, we’ll do whatever it takes to make sure the Frasers are alright.”

“Thank ye, truly,” Jamie nodded.

“And you will take care of our Claire in return,” Henry patted his arm.

“Aye, I promise,” Smiling, the Scot looked at his wife, eyes full of love.  

“But you two don’t have to leave just yet,” Julia watched them, “Stay a few days, maybe a few weeks and then we will bring you both to the stones ourselves.”

“That sounds wonderful, Mama,” Claire smiled and then looked at Jamie who nodded in agreement.

“You two will be staying in our spare room, it’s not much though,” Julia smiled and stood to her feet, gesturing to the back of the cottage.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Claire grinned and rose, following her down the narrow hallway. She walked past paintings of birds and scenery but her eye stopped on a portrait of a family. A mother, a father and a little girl. Thinking she had seen that picture before, Claire reached into her small bag and pulled out the picture she had of her with her parents.

“Is this us?” Claire said as she held up the identical photo to the portrait on the wall.

Julia turned around and seeing Claire had the photograph, nodded and smiled. “We couldn’t hang up a photograph in case we had visitors so we had a painting done that was similar. To remember…”

“I never forgot you,” Claire smiled, her eyes filling with tears again.

“We never forgot you either darling, even if we didn’t have to wait long to see you, you were always in our hearts.” Julia embraced her and then turned back to lead them to their room. It was small, with nothing more than a bed and a dresser.

“If you need anything, please let us know. If you’re hungry, please don’t hesitate to ask,” Julia smiled and then left them alone in the room.

Jamie showed up after a few minutes, holding two glasses of whisky and smiled, “Yer da gave me some more for us to have before bed.”

Sitting on the bed, Claire had started to undo her socks, “I can’t believe we’re really here… With my parents, I’m gonna need that whisky,” She grinned.

Jamie deposited the glasses on the dresser before closing the door and sitting next to her, “Ye dinna ken how beautiful ‘tis to see ye so happy, Sassenach. I’ve never seen ye smiling so much.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you in the first place,” She cupped his cheek, “First you stumbled in my life when I thought I had nothing and since then, I’ve been on a little cloud.”

“On a cloud? ‘Tis dangerous,  _mo nighean donn_ ,” He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Well yes, I reckon being on a cloud isn’t practical nor particularly safe but that was just a metaphor,” She chuckled, hugging him.

Jamie kissed the top of her head, “Then I’m on a cloud too.”

“So,” She looked up at him, “We’ll stay here for a few weeks and then we’ll try and go back to 1743?”

“Aye,” He brought her hand to his lips, “Hopefully it works this time.”

“Yes, hopefully…Though, as long as I’m with you, I know I’ll be just fine,” Claire let herself fall back on the bed, pulling him down with her. “We should go to bed.”

“To bed or to sleep?” His lips found the delicate skin of her neck while one of his hand removed her sock.

“Well…” She looked at him, a mischievous glint floating in her whisky eyes.

“In yer parents house, Sassenach?” Jamie grinned all while sliding his hand up her thigh. She squirmed on the bed when his hand reached its destination between her legs.

“I promise to be quiet,” she whispered.

“Ye? Quiet?” Jamie laughed and kissed her deeply. He parted her thighs, sliding his hands over her smooth skin. Claire assisted in bunching up the layers of his kilt and took firm hold of his cock, greedily bringing it to her slit.

“Then you’ll have to make me be quiet,” Claire grabbed one of his hands and moved it over her mouth. Jamie moaned above her as her tongue snaked out against his palm.

In one fluid motion, he was inside of her and they both let out a soft sigh as their bodies came together. With one hand over her mouth and her tongue flicking against his skin, Jamie began to thrust powerfully, his hips flexing.

“Mmmm,” Claire moaned under his hand and he gave her a look which only made her bite down on the flesh of his palm.

“Sassenach,” Jamie groaned and then leaned down, replacing his hand with his lips and rolled his hips again and again until Claire was moaning into his mouth. He captured each and every sound between his lips and held her body as she tensed around him. With her hands on his arse, urging him deeper, Jamie cursed under his breath and followed her over the edge.

He rolled onto his side, keeping her leg around his waist, tracing her lips with his finger.

“Was I quiet?” Claire whispered before kissing him.

“Too quiet,” he tried to wink. “Next time, I want to hear ye scream,  _mo nighean donn_.”

*******

“I’m going to the village with my mother, will you be alright alone here with my father?”

“Och, of course I will, sassenach!”

“We won’t be long, we just need some herbs,” Claire smiled.

“Take all the time ye need, I told yer father I would help fix the fence wi’ him,” Jamie rubbed her back.

“Alright then,” Claire sealed their lips, “Do you need anything from the village?”

“Nay, just that ye come back,” his eyes crinkled.

“That can be managed,” Claire nodded happily.

“Good,” He winked – or tried to, “See ye in a bit,  _mo nighean donn_.”

Claire left with her mother to go into town and Jamie stepped outside to where Henry was already down on his knees, attempting to fix a hole in the fence.

“Come over here, lad,” Henry looked at him with a smile. “I’ve been telling Julia I’ll fix this fence for months now, I might as well finally do it while I have some skilled hands under my roof.”

“I’m no promising it’ll be mended well,” Jamie said humbly.

“We’ll see,” Henry laughed and the two men set to work. It didn’t take too much effort from the both of them and in no time, the fence was mended and looking better than new.

“Thanks lad,” Henry clapped him on the back and started to clean up the tools.

“Sir, I was wonderin’ if I could speak to ye about a matter?” Jamie said a bit nervously.

“I know I’m Claire’s father but given the circumstances and the fact we’re almost the same age, you can call me Henry,” The Englishman grinned, “What is the matter?”

“I ken yer daughter and I are married but ‘tis wasn’t a proper ceremony before a priest, we handfasted and I was wonderin’ if ye would allow me to marry her properly?”

“Of course, lad. I’ve seen the way Claire looks at you and the way you look at her, I couldn’t refuse that.”

“Thank ye, truly! I promise to protect her, to see that she is safe, always,” Jamie nodded, his heart beating fast.

“You’re a great lad, James Fraser, I’m glad my daughter chose you and not some old bore,” Henry laughed, clapping him on the back.

“I’m glad she chose me too, ye can trust me on that,” Jamie grinned. “She’s a feisty lass, yer daughter, she keeps me on my toes.”

“She takes after her mother, at least it will keep us young,” Henry laughed.

Jamie chuckled, “Aye, it will.”


	14. Farewell

With each passing day, Claire felt her heart squeeze more and more at the idea of leaving her parents. In the few short weeks she had spent with them, their bond became stronger and stronger. She felt at home, no matter the fact her parents were younger than they were supposed to be and that she was in the 18th century. Jamie, too, was starting to grow worried. They had not been back to Lallybroch since their impromptu trip to the village to bring Julia back and hopefully, everything was going just fine for the Frasers and their newborn son.

During the time spent with Claire’s parents, they came up with a plan to prevent Ellen, Brian and Willam’s deaths when the time should come. The Beauchamps knew what to do and when to do it, now Claire simply prayed it would work.

The trip through the stones was another concern of Jamie and Claire. Not only they were not looking forward to feeling their limbs being torn apart all over again, they had no idea if they would land in the right time. With some luck, they would simply go back to the 20th century, back to their home and the safety of the late 40s. It would be better than to end up where they knew no one and had nothing.

_They were prepared, all they could do now was hope and pray._

On an early February morning, Jamie, Claire and the Beauchamps set off to Craig Na Dun. It was only a few hours ride and they had only taken two horses, with both couples riding together so that Julia and Henry didn’t have to bring back two additional horses. During the trip, Claire noted how in love her parents were and her heart almost burst at the sight. She often wondered how they behaved with one another, often imagined with the help of Lambert’s tales but she had seen it now. It was exactly the way she expected it to be.

“I’ll miss them,” She said softly to Jamie while her parents were a few feet away from them.

Jamie kissed the top of her head, “I ken they’ll miss ye too, Sassenach, but hopefully, you’ll see them soon.”

“Hope is all we’ve got right now,” She smiled sadly.

“Aye, but ‘tis better than nothing,” He smiled in turn, kissing her cheek.

“Do you think we will see Ellen again?” Claire said dreaming about the future. “And Brian and Willie?”

“If everythin’ works, then aye. It’ll be odd, ye ken. To see my Mam older than I’ve ever seen her, same as Willie. He was just a lad when he died. He’ll be near thirty now.”

“Oh, that will be quite odd. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you though if you’ve been missing for a while,” Claire smiled at him.

Jamie gripped her tightly around the waist, “There have been so many homecomings, I dinna think my heart can take another,” he laughed softly.

“We’ll do it together, always.” Claire kissed him and then leaned back against his chest and they continued to ride.

“Always, mo ghraidh,” He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

“My parents remind me of us,” She grinned, looking at him quickly, “It’s sweet.”

“Aye, verra sweet.”

“I wonder if your mother and father will remember me...If they are in 1743 and we actually end up there, I mean.”

“No matter what, I dinna think we should tell them ye were, in fact, Mrs. Malcolm who helped to give birth to Willie,” Jamie chuckled.

“Oh no, we shouldn’t say anything. We’ll come up with a good story about our meeting.”

“We’ll think about it in time, mo nighean donn.”

“Yes,” Claire sighed content.

***********

The sight of the stone circle made Claire’s breath hiss. She felt Jamie tense behind her and felt her own body mirror his.

Henry and Julia stopped their horse and got off, waiting for them to do the same. The previous hours spent in good spirits seemed to have evaporated at once, the reality of the situation was clear for everybody.

“Here we are,” Julia said, smiling as best as she could and brushing her shirt of dust.

Claire got off the horse with the help of Jamie and cast a glance at the circle, a shiver running down her spine, “Yes… Here we are.”

She was well aware they would be lucky to go through at all. It was more likely than not that they could die and never wake up on the other side, no matter which year that would be.

“Do you hear the buzzing?” Claire asked her parents.

“No,” Henry said and reached for her hand. “We don’t. Not anymore.”

“You hear it right, Jamie?” She turned her head to look at him and breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded. At least they knew they could both go back.

“We don’t want to say goodbye, but we know it’s what must be done,” Julia smiled and then pulled Claire into her arms as tears slipped down her cheek.

“I’ll see you soon, I guess,” Claire wiped at her own cheeks. “It will just be longer for you until you see us.” Jamie wrapped his arm around Claire’s waist, squeezing her side.

“We’ll be thinking of you every day Claire bear, counting the days, the years,” Henry kissed her forehead and then released her. Together, the four of them walked up the hill and then with last hugs and kisses, Jamie and Claire stepped into the stone circle.

Jamie held onto Claire’s hand tightly, afraid to let go in case they would be separated.

“Promise to keep her safe!” Henry shouted at Jamie as he slid his arm around his wife.

“I will,” Jamie nodded, squeezing Claire’s hand in his. He turned to her then, looking into her amber eyes, “We’ll do this together.”

“Touch the stones at the same time,” she agreed. Claire took one last look at her parents, blowing them a kiss and then faced the stone.

The buzzing grew louder, almost deafening as they took a few steps forward until they were inches away from the tall standing stone. Jamie lifted up their joined hands and then looked at her.

_“1…. 2…. 3…._ ” He placed their hands on the stone and the world went black.

**********

Claire didn’t think she could ever get used to the feeling. It wasn’t even a feeling, it was just a nightmare to go through those stones. Eyes still closed, she felt her body and a sigh of relief left her mouth when she realised she was in one piece, no matter where she had ended up.

“Sassenach...” Jamie whispered, stroking her mass of curls. “Claire?”

Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked, letting them become accustomed to the bright light around her. The other wave of relief she experienced seeing Jamie was nothing compared to the previous one. She completely forgot about her aching body and sat up at once, hugging him tightly, “Oh god!”

“We made it in one piece, mo ghraidh,” He held her tightly, closing his eyes for an instant, “Together.”

“Are you alright? Nothing hurt?” She pulled back, looking at him attentively.

“Nay,” He smiled, stroked her hair back, “I’m perfectly fine, mindless the wee feelin’ of sickness but it will go away. And ye?”

“I’m fine,” She smiled, hugging him again, “I don’t care when we are, I’m not going through those again.”

“We willna,” He kissed her then, “Not anytime soon, anyway.”

Jamie stood up slowly, testing his legs and then reached down to pull Claire to her feet. They both looked around and from what they could tell from their surroundings, they weren’t back in 1945. If they were, the small city of Inverness would be visible from where they stood.

“We need to get horses again, don’t we?” Claire laughed at the deja vu.

“Aye, Sassenach.” Jamie kissed her then, slow and deep, thankful to have made it with her. “Horses and a wee bit of food and we’ll go to Lallybroch and find out just when we are.”

“Can we stay the night at a tavern? I’m exhausted,” Claire sighed, leaning against Jamie.

“Aye, we’re no’ in a rush, Sassenach and I willna say no to a bed for the night,” he tried to wink and then kissed her.

“God knows how long it will take to reach the village by foot, anyway,” She brushed her skirt and gathered her bag from the grass.

By Jamie’s best guess, it took them two hours to walk into the village and by the time they paid for accommodation in the local tavern, ate dinner and made it up to their room, they were both groaning at the soreness of their limbs.

“At least we didn’t end up somewhere in the antiquity,” Claire collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes.

“Always for lookin’ at the glass half full, eh?” He chuckled, sitting down on the bed.

“Always,” Grinning, she opened one eye to look at him. “I wouldn’t mind a warm bath or shower just now, electricity is truly underrated in my time.”

“I miss wee baths too,” He pouted, laying down next to her.

Claire moved closer, wrapping her arms around his body and spooning him, “I’m no bath but I’ll keep you warm.”

“Ye ken what else I miss right now?”

“No, what?”

“Yer wee night robes.”

“Oh yes, those were quite sexy,” she grinned and kissed him gently on the lips. “But surely I don’t need a silky robe?” Claire leaned up on her knees and straddled Jamie. As she looked down at him, her fingers pulled at the laces of her bodice one by one.

Jamie’s hands slid along her hips, holding her steady as he watched her pull her arms out of her sleeves, tossing her bodice to the ground with a satisfying thud. She was still in her skirts but made no move to take them off. Instead, she pulled at the string of her shift and let the material slide off her shoulders and fall around her waist.

“Do I need it?” Claire bit her lip, looking down at Jamie and his lips parted, watering at the sight of her. Leaning up, he pressed one hand flat on her bare back, feeling her smooth skin and with his other hand he stroked the tops of her breasts.

“Nah,” he shook his head and looked up at her. “Ye dinna need anythin’,” Jamie grinned and then bent his head, taking one pink nipple into his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against the hard bud and started to suck. Claire’s hands ran through his curls, tugging and pressing his head against her chest.

“Ooooo,” she cooed quietly as he flicked his tongue against her sensitive nipples and looked down at him. He nibbled lightly on her breasts and then moved both hands to cup their full weight and looked up to kiss her.

As his lips pressed against her slowly, his tongue dancing with hers, he pulled at her skirts, desperate to free her of the thick material. Their mouths parted momentarily as Claire shifted to pull her skirts and shift off and then climbed on him again.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Claire laughed as she looked down at him once again.

“Someone didna help me,” Jamie smirked as he lifted his shirt off and then reached for his flies.

“I’ll see to that,” Claire pushed his hands out of the way and pulled on the flies of his breeks, tugging the strings lose. Jamie’s breath caught as she pressed the palm of her hand on his length, firmly taking hold of him.

“Sassenach,” he groaned as she ran her thumb over the tip. As quick as he could, he pulled his breeks down over his hips, leaving them bunched at his knees and Claire bucked her hips.

They came together in a frenzy, desperate to feel each other, to be with each other. He pushed his hips up and Claire slid down on his cock and began to roll her hips. His hands slid down her back and pushed against her arse as she rode him.

“Jamie, oh God!” Claire cried above him, her arm wrapped around his neck, holding him close and then he licked around her breasts again, taking each nipple into his mouth. She began to ride him hard and fast, giving every bit of energy she had left.

“Mo nighean,” Jamie grasped the back of her head, pulling her lips against his in a crash. Whimpers left both of their mouths and with a final thrust upwards they came at the same time, tugging and pulling on each other's lips.

“Now I’m really sore,” Claire chuckled, holding him.

“‘Tis makes two of us, Sassenach… and hungry,” He mumbled against her lips.

“Would you be a sweetheart and get us something to eat? You just have to pull those breeks up,” she laughed.

“Dinna move,” He kissed her nose before getting up and pulling up his breeks.

“I didn’t intend to,” She grinned, pulling the cover over her.

Closing her eyes briefly, Claire must have drifted into sleep for a moment because she didn’t notice Jamie getting back with their food and starting the fireplace.

After a while, she opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Jamie was standing by the drawer, getting ready to wash. His shirt had come off and was lying strewn across the chair. Claire sat up, peering into the candlelit room, her eyes squinting at Jamie.

“Jamie, come here.”

He looked over at her and smiled, seeing that she was awake. Jamie came to the edge of the bed and sat down, “Spleepin' beauty,” he kissed her.

Claire smiled against his lips and then pulled back and put her arm on his shoulder. “Turn for me, please.”

Jamie smirked and turned slightly, his back now facing her. She ran her hands down over his smooth back, fingers gliding effortlessly over his back that once held scars.

“What are ye doin’, Sassenach?” Jamie chuckled as she continued to run her hands over his back, barely believing what she saw let alone felt.

“Your scars are gone, Jamie.”

“What? How can my scars just be gone?” He reached his hand back to try and feel. “How is this possible?”

“I don’t know,” Claire said and she sat up in bed then, the sheet falling from her body as she moved to sit behind Jamie to take a closer look. “There’s not even a sign of them. They simply have vanished.”

“I had them before we came through the stones… do ye think--”

“That possibly you never went to Fort William and got flogged?” Claire finished his sentence. “That’s exactly what I think.”

“Then it worked!” Jamie smiled and turned on the bed, pulling Claire into his arms. “Sassenach, something worked, we changed the past and the future!”

Claire kissed him, continuing to run her hands over his back. “Now we just need to see what else we’ve changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This story is slowly coming to an end and we cannot wait to share the last two chapters with you!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	15. A Wedding Takes Place

_Lallybroch._

The house stood there, identical as they had seen before and with no indication to exactly which year Jamie and Claire found themselves in. But Jamie’s back was untouched and without a trace of flogging, surely it meant something.

Climbing off their horses, Jamie tied them up before taking Claire’s hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Together,” she said squeezing his hand back.

They walked up the few steps and stood a moment before Jamie knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard from inside and the sound of footsteps approached before the door opened to reveal a tall red headed woman.

_Ellen._

“Jamie?” She said, her face lighting up. “Jamie!” Her arms wrapped around her son, holding him close before she kissed his forehead.

“We’d given up hope of ever seein’ ye again, son. We thought ye disappeared or dead,” Ellen pulled him in for another hug and then she saw Claire. Her eyes looked her up and down, a curious look. Claire prayed she wouldn’t remember her as Elizabeth Malcolm and was relieved when she smiled politely and asked who she was.

“This is my wife,” Jamie said proudly. “Claire Fraser.”

“Christ, a wife,” Ellen put her hand over her heart. “Ye best come in and see yer father, brother and sister, Jamie. Ye’ve got a lot to explain, I think.”

_Brother?_

Jamie had heard it too and looked at Claire, his face white. Claire gripped his hand as they followed after Ellen into the house. It looked just as it had when Jamie lived here, the walls still filled with paintings and the grand fireplace in the center of the room lit.

“Brian! Jenny!” Ellen called as she offered for them to sit down on the couch. “Willie! Come here!”

“Christ, Willie,” Jamie nearly choked on the words and turned to Claire with tears in his eyes. He stiffened beside her as his father, sister and brother came into the room from different parts of the house. Claire knew how overwhelming this must be for him – to see his parents alive after all these years, clearly older and then to see his brother whom he’d lost as a lad.

“Jamie?” Jenny smiled and then ran over to him, pulling him to his feet and embraced him in a hug. “Ye came back!”

“I always intended to, aye,” Jamie smiled, holding her tightly. She released him and then Brian came forward, patting his back roughly, grinning from ear to ear.

“Ah, son. ‘Tis good to see ye, we were so worried when ye didn’t return from Paris,” Brian said.

“‘Tis good to see ye too, Da,” Jamie said and Claire felt tears of her own spill down her cheeks. It was a lot of homecomings all at once and the fact that clearly their plan had worked to save the Fraser’s from dying. Claire ached to see her parents again, even if she had just parted from them a couple days ago. She hoped they were well.

“H-àrd-bhràthair,” Willie stepped forward, embracing Jamie and that’s when he fell apart. He leaned his head into his brother’s neck, tears freely flowing as he held his now grown brother in his arms.

Claire watched as Willie smiled and held his brother, then stepped back and wiped his face with the back of his hands.

“Son,” Brian smiled and took a seat. “Are ye goin’ to introduce us to this bonny lass beside ye?”

“Aye,” Jamie smiled broadly, pulling Claire near him, “‘Tis Claire Fraser, my wife,” He said proudly.

“The lad’s got himself a wife?” Willie smirked, “Congrats brother!”

“Aye, congrats son,” Brian smiled, getting up. “So when ye didn’t come back from Paris, ye were off gettin’ a wife?” He laughed and hugged Jamie again in disbelief that he was really home, “I dinna blame ye one second for not returnin’ to us so quick.”

“We handfasted a few months ago and we want to be proper married here, Da.”

“‘Tis yer home, lad, if ye wanna get married here, ye can,” he smiled. “Ye have our blessing.”

“A weddin’!” Ellen smiled, clapping her hands together. “‘Tis such a happy day to have our son return to us and now we’ll have a weddin’.”

“Are you from near here, Claire?” Jenny asked her and then all eyes were on her.

“Um, well my parents live close by. Henry and Julia Beauchamp?” She said in hopes that the Frasers knew of their current whereabouts, hoping that they were still in the same cottage.

“The Beauchamps!” Ellen smiled, “They’re here, love. I ken Julia is out back in the garden, she was helpin’ me fix it up and Henry had gone to the stable. They were here for a visit.”

“They stop by all the time,” Jenny smiled. “Julia helped deliver all us bairns. We didna ken they had a daughter though.”

“Well I left when I was quite young to live with my uncle in France and only came back here briefly,” Claire said and hoped it would be enough of an excuse. “I was on my way back here when I met Jamie, in France.”

As Claire was talking, Ellen had slipped out to find Julia and Henry to bring them into the house.

“Did ye no’ think to write home ye numptie?” Jenny laughed. “We were worried to death!”

Jamie tigheted his arm around Claire’s waist, “I’m sorry, Jenny. Everyone, truly… I’m sorry. I suppose I lost track of time when I met Claire.”

“Swaney became a wee bit of a romantic eh?” Willie grinned, nudging his brother.   
  
Claire couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Jamie being teased by his older brother.

“Claire?”  

She froze, recognizing her mother’s voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around, her heart beating a mile a second. Julia looked older than the last time they had seen one another, her hair bore grey streaks and lines were gracing her smooth skin but she was the same.

“Oh, Claire!” Julia smiled widely, hugging her daughter tightly.

“It’s good to see you Claire bear,” another pair of arms embraced her and Claire opened her eyes to see her father, smiling with tears in his eyes.

“Papa,” Her smile widened.

They embraced for a long time and then broke apart, Claire returning to Jamie’s side. Henry smiled at Jamie, winking slightly to let him know they would talk later.

“What a pleasant surprise today has turned out to be,” Ellen smiled and then stood up from her chair. “Jenny, Claire, Julia… would ye help me in the kitchen? I think we should prepare a wee feast for the occasion!”

The women all followed Ellen into the kitchen to prepare an early supper. As Claire started to walk away, Jamie clutched her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissed it before letting her leave.

“How have things been since I left?” Jamie asked as he sat back against the chair.

“The farm has been doin’ really well, lad,” His father smiled. “And we were looking forward to yer return.”

“A few months late,” Jamie chuckled.

“And wi’ a bride by yer side,” Willie grinned and Jamie saw Henry smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Speaking of brides, Willie, when does Mary and David return from visitin’ the new McRoy bairn?” Brian turned to his eldest son.

Jamie only knew of Mary McNab but if they had changed things in the past, it was possible that Willie had married Mary.

“They’ll return today, could be at any moment,” Willie said. “David was so excited to see the bairn. I ken he wants a sister, but he’ll have to do wi’ Jenny’s newest bairn.”

“Are you and Claire plannin’ on children?” Willie asked Jamie.

“Aye,” Jamie nodded with a look over at Henry. “Some day, no’ just now though.”

The men continued to talk and Jamie mainly listened, gathering as much information about what life had been like. He was mostly in awe of seeing his older brother so much… older. As well as his father being alive – the fact that he had a nephew he knew nothing about was also a shock, surely his memories would have changed as well.

“Da!” A little voice came from the door and all the men turned to see David being set down on his feet by Mary. He ran towards Willie and into his arms.

He had curly brown hair and could only have been no more than two years old. Willie picked him up, sitting him on his lap and Mary waved hello before walking off to join the other ladies in the kitchen.

“David, I want ye to meet yer Uncle Jamie,” Willie smiled and David looked over at Jamie, curious at first, but then immediately leaped off his da’s lap and ran into Jamie’s arms.

“Oh, hello there lad,” Jamie laughed and picked up the little boy. He had something small in his hand and Jamie reached for it.

“It this–”

“My snake, aye,” Willie said. “Twas mine as ye ken, like the one I made for ye. He found it in my sporran awhile ago and hasn’t let it out of his grubby hands!”

Jamie turned the small snake over and sure enough, it had ‘Willie’ carved on the bottom just as Jamie had done not so long ago.

“Mine!” David exclaimed, holding up the snake proudly.

“Aye, yours, a leannan,” Willie chuckled, messing up his curls. “I think ye should go and rest Jamie, ye’ve had a long journey,” He picked up the little boy from his arms and smiled.

Nodding, Jamie smiled “I’ll go get Claire, we need a rest for sure.”

******

“I canna believe we changed the future, Sassenach,” Jamie smiled as he laid back against the bed, tucking one arm around Claire.

“I can’t believe we’re here…with everybody. It’s slightly overwhelming,” Claire sighed.

“Aye, ‘tis. All the things I must act like I ken about. Like my brother bein’ alive! And my Da and Ma as well.”

“It’ll take time,” Claire slid her hand over his bare stomach, her fingers scratching lightly. “But soon it’ll be as if they’ve always been alive and your memories without them will fade away.”

“We’ll ken though,” Jamie looked down at her. “Us and yer parents I suppose. I’ll never take it for granted, Sassenach. What ye helped me do,” he felt tears stinging his eyes, “To make it so my family lives.”

Sliding her hand to cup his cheek, Claire moved to straddle him and pressed her lips against his. “Of course you won’t, Jamie. I’m glad you found me too,” she slid her knuckles slowly over his scruff. “You brought me back to my family as well.”

“I love ye, Sassenach. I ken I dinna say it enough, but I do.”

Claire kissed him again, her tongue parting his lips, “I love you too, Jamie.”

“I canna wait to marry ye here, wi’ our families to celebrate wi’ us,” He held her close, his hands sliding down over her bum.

“I never thought I would be able to have my father walk me down the aisle,” Claire smiled and leaned her forehead against his. “I never dreamed of even marrying again, let alone someone like you.”

“Aye, what do ye mean by that?” Jamie chuckled and pulled her closer, pressing her against him.

Cheeks blushing red, Claire smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I just mean someone so kind and brave and–”

“Do go on, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed her nose and then her neck as she talked.

“You’re thoughtful,” she sighed as his lips pressed against her skin. “And also very handsome,” that earned her a long swipe from neck to ear, making her skin break out in goosebumps.

“Aye.”

“And you sure know what you’re doing in the bedroom,” Claire laughed and then Jamie pulled back, squinting his eyes at her before rolling them over and kissing her deeply.

“I had a good teacher, ye ken.”

Claire hooked both her legs around his hips, pulling him down closer to her, “I ken fine.”

******

“Ye look verra bonny Claire,” Ellen smiled, finishing her task of tying Claire’s corset. It was a gorgeous day for a wedding – blue sky and bright sun.

“The dress is very beautiful,” Claire smiled, looking at herself in the mirror, “I can’t believe you made this.”

“‘Tis no’ everyday my wee Jamie is gettin’ married and to such a lovely lass! I see the way he looks at ye and the way ye look at him,” She smiled, “I’ve never seen my lad so happy.”

“You’ve raised a very good man,” Claire smiled at her in the mirror.

“One day ye’ll have the chance to raise yer own bairns,” Ellen smiled and then hugged her from behind. “I think yer all set my dear.”

Claire turned around, watching as the material flowed around her feet.

Julia walked into the room and stopped at the sight of her daughter, “Oh, Claire, darling you look so beautiful!”

“Aye, ye have a beautiful lass, Julia”, Ellen smiled widely, looking at Claire. “I will go and get ready as weel! I’ll see ye two in a wee bit.”

Ellen left the room to finish getting ready and Julia stepped forward, pulling Claire into a gentle hug to not mess up her dress.

“You truly are beautiful darling,” Julia smiled and ran her finger over one of her curls. “I always dreamed of this day and when we couldn’t get back…. Well I thought I would never see it.”

“I’m so happy to have you and papa here for this,” Claire grinned and felt tears spring to her eyes. “It feels too good to be true.”

Her mother stroked her cheek, smiling, “We’re all together and it’s what matters most. You and Jamie will be happy together and I’m so glad your father and I are here to witness that.”

“Me too, mama.”

“I picked those for you,” Julia handed her a bouquet of forget-me-nots, “Your favourites…Still, hopefully.”

“Still my favourites,” Claire smiled widely, hugging her mother again, “Thank you.”

“Well, it’s time to go and get you married!”

“It is,” Claire looked at herself in the mirror again and couldn’t help but smile. The day she had met Jamie, she never would have thought how much her life would have change. And thinking about it now, she realized she wouldn’t change one thing about it. She would spend the rest of her life with a man who loved her unconditionally and whom she loved right back. At Lallybroch, surrounded by their family, for the first time in her life, she felt at home.

*******  
“I know you’ll keep your promise, Jamie,” Henry said as he looked over at him.

“Aye,” Jamie nodded. “I told ye I would keep her safe and always love her. That willna change.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone but you marrying her,” Henry laughed then and patted him on the back. “I don’t think anyone could be deserving of my Claire bear but seeing how she loves you, it’s enough to convince me that maybe you do.”

“Thank ye, Henry.” Jamie smiled and embraced Claire’s father, “For everything that ye’ve helped us wi’ as well, thank ye.”

“My pleasure, son,” Henry then released him and let Jamie walk to the front of the small aisle to wait for Claire. Henry went back inside and waited for his daughter at the end of the stairs.

“Papa,” Claire looked down at her father with a smile.

“Oh, Claire…”

Claire smiled and took her father’s outstretched hands, rubbing his fingers with her thumb. “I’m so happy to have you here.”

“I never thought I would be able to see you on your wedding day, let alone give you to such a deserving man.”

“And who would have thought it would be in a house in the Highlands in the 18th century?” Claire laughed and then her father pulled her into a hug. She could see over his shoulder that everyone was in the living room, gathered near the hearth.

They had done it. Somehow managed to save everyone. Jamie’s parents – his mother from childbirth and his father from a heart attack. His brother Willie from smallpox. And her parents were there as well, not having left her or died mysteriously but simply found themselves in the wrong time.

As Claire was walking towards Jamie, holding her father by the arm and seeing her loved ones around, she realised that in the end, everything had turned out to be fine. Just as Lambert had promised.

“Hello, Jamie,” Claire smiled as her father handed her over to him. She found his hands and linked their fingers, squeezing tightly.

“Hello, Sassenach,” Jamie returned her squeeze and kept his gaze steady on her, his wife.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s over, folks! Thank you for reading along, we hope you loved this story as much as we loved to write it. Enjoy the last chapter <3

For so long, Claire looked for a home. Travelling the world with her uncle or even during the war, she had tried to find that place to stop and settle. With wallpapered walls and a fireplace. Shelves full of books and a table to lay a vase on top. For so long, she a mourned something she thought she’d never have. Until she met Jamie. She never thought she’d fall in love with him and even less end up in the 18th century, not only married to a highland soldier but also reuniting with her parents.

It had been sixteen years now and not one day went by without Claire thinking about the choices she had made that brought her here. She had no regrets. She never would have because when she looked around, all she saw was love. In the eyes of her husband, her children, her parents, her family.

They lived at Lallybroch, along with the rest of the Murray’s -- it was a rather full household. But Claire had spent so many years feeling alone and had always wished for a big family. She and Jamie had three children, all beautiful, stubborn redheads.

There was Brianna, Bree for short, and she was their eldest daughter. At just fifteen, she towered over Claire having gotten the tall gene from Jamie. She was bright and fierce and had Jamie wrapped around her finger. Their son, Lambert, affectionately called Lamby when he was a child, was now a strapping young man of thirteen. He took after Jamie the most out of all their children and they were as thick as thieves, but of course, when it came time for discipline, Jamie wasn’t afraid to knock some sense into him. Claire wouldn’t tolerate hitting their children, so Jamie found other ways of telling their kids to get in line.

One clever way was to make them shovel the manure out in the stables or to clean the tall tower that gave Lallybroch its name. Claire agreed that chores were a much better punishment than a beating.

Their youngest, Faith was the apple of their eye. She was only six and was the most talkative of all the Fraser’s. She took after her mother and was always there to lend a hand in the garden or to help whenever Claire tended to someone’s wound. Faith had an interest in healing and for such a young age, Claire hoped that she wouldn’t be squeamish over the sight of blood, but Faith appeared not to be.

Raising children in the 18th century was not as different as raising them in the 20th, Claire thought.

Claire had told Jamie that three children were enough, but she knew that if she were to become pregnant with their fourth, she wouldn’t be upset at all. The way that Jamie looked at her, his eyes full of adoration when she was pregnant -- it was enough to make her want to always carry his child.

She was walking through the house now, a basket of freshly cleaned laundry under her arm when she stopped by the study. Ellen had been working on a portrait of Bree and by the looks of it had just finished.

“Mama! Come and have a look! Grandma just finished the painting,” Bree hurried to her and took her hand.

Claire walked into the room and stood before the large portrait of her daughter. It took her breath away -- not only because of how beautiful it was and had been painted but because this wasn’t the first time she had seen it.

“Grandma promised me she’ll teach me how to paint,” Bree smiled, looking at her grandmother, “Not that I could be as talented wi’ a brush like her but well.”

“We’re gonna put it in the hall wi’ all the other paintings,” Ellen smiled, wrapping her arm around her granddaughter.

“Tis a grand place for this,” Jamie said as he came up behind them. “It’s beautiful Mam and so is the subject.”

“Da, stop,” Bree chuckled, blushing.

“‘Tis only the true, a leannan,” He kissed her temple, “Can I steal yer mam for a wee bit?”

“What for?” Claire looked at him with an inquisitive look.

“A wee surprise,” Jamie grinned and tugged on her hand.

“Well fine, then. I’m all yours, Fraser,” She smiled and blew a kiss to Brianna and Ellen as he led her away.

“Where are you taking me?” She looked at Jamie while they were walking.

“On a picnic, sassenach.”

“A picnic? In the middle of the afternoon?”

“Aye!”

“Fine if that makes you happy,” She grinned.

Jamie smiled and then Claire looked down to see he was, in fact, carrying a small basket with a plaid sticking out the side. He led them past Lallybroch and up to a small hill, the very one they had sat on in a different century all those years ago.

“What owes me a picnic back here?” Claire looked around with a smile, “Not that I mind but I’m just curious.”

“Exactly seventeen years ago today, Sassenach, I met a feisty curly head who turned my world on its head,” he smiled softly bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek.

“Whose turned whose world on its head, huh? Me who was minding my own business in my house or the 18th-century highlander who stormed in?”

“Ye have a point,” he smirked.

“I always do,” She grinned, kissing his cheek. 

Jamie chuckled and laid the plaid on the floor, “Sit down Sassenach.”

Claire sat down on the plaid and unpacked the little basket as Jamie sat down next to her, “You remembered the date you met me,” She smiled.

“Aye, I dinna ken how I could ever forget that,” Jamie brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

“You have the memory of an elephant,” She grinned, leaning against him.

“Those wee beasts are smart,” he nodded in agreement.

“They’re not really wee though,” Claire grinned, remembering the time with Lamb.

“I ken but ye get my meanin’,” He chuckled, “And ‘tis no’ like I ever saw one.”

“I have,” She looked at him with a proud smile, “Rode one too.”

“Christ,” He chuckled, “Were ye no’ afraid?”

“I was ten, I was more excited than afraid,” she smiled and squeezed his hand. “I rode it all on my own.”

“Is that where ye got yer good ridin’ skills,” Jamie smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

“You child!” Claire laughed, pushing against his chest. “I’ve had a lot of practice…”

“I dinna want to ken that sort of things, mo nighean donn,” He pulled her onto his lap, “I’ll happily pretend I’m the only lad ye’ve bedded.”

“You erased all the others from my mind,” She smirked, “The two others.”

“Christ, stop talkin’ woman,” He chuckled and kissed her lips to prevent any further explanation about her intimate life before she had met him.

“Do ye regret yer life, Claire? The one ye had back in the 20th century? I ken this time is different, there are fewer conveniences and it’s more dangerous…”

“I don’t regret anything, Jamie. I never had and never would because I don’t need plumbing or a radio to be happy. I just need you and the children.” Her fingers moved under his chin, lightly scratching at the stubble on his jaw. “I didn’t imagine much for my life but the one that I’ve got is practically perfect.”

“I want it to be perfect, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed her, sliding his hand around her waist. “I want to ken that ye have everythin’ ye need or want. And that ye dinna regret comin’ wi’ me to this time or any other time. I want ye to ken that I’ll always protect ye and the bairns and that I’ll do anythin’ in my power to show ye how much ye mean to me.”

“You’ve shown me every day,” Claire smiled and rested her forehead against his. “I know you love me and if I don’t say it often enough… I love you very much, Jamie.”

“Tha gaol agam ort,” He smiled, stroking her cheek.

“I belong here, in this time, with you. No matter when I was born,” Claire kissed him deeply and was close to pushing him back down on the plaid but heard the excited voices of who could only be their children nearby.

“Sorry love, we’ll have to save this for later,” she smiled and looked down the hill to see Bree, Lamb and Faith marching up the hill with the rest of the Fraser-Murray family in tow. Jamie lifted Claire off his lap and stood, running towards Faith and flinging her high in the air. Claire laughed, watching her husband and daughter run around; it seemed that Jamie would never be too old to play with his children.

“Came for a picnic?” Claire asked Jenny as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and set down another full basket of assorted foods.

“Aye, we couldna let ye have all the fun!”

“Janet I dinna pack food for the entire village,” Jamie grinned, holding Faith in his arms.

“Can I have cheese, Da?” Faith smiled widely at her father, knowing very well he never said no to her.

“Och, of course!” Jamie kneeled down on the plaid with her and cut a little piece of cheese, “Here, a nighean.”

“Thank ye!” Faith took it and ran back to her siblings.

Claire smirked, looking at her husband, “This one has you wrapped around her little finger.”

“Aye, she’s her mam’s daughter,” Jamie leaned towards her and sealed their lips.

They all settled down to a picnic, sharing food and drink. Claire had never experienced so much joy in all her life. She had a loving husband, incredible children and a family that had welcomed her in. Her parents frequently stopped by to say hello and to play with their grandchildren. It was a life well lived and a life Claire would never take for granted.

_But a life she had dreamed of._

**The End.**


End file.
